


Into The Dark Unknown

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: During her leave of absence, Cat is presented with a unique investigative opportunity that brings her and Kara closer together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @krystalgoderitch for a first read and direction. Massive thanks to @inspectorboxer and @spaceshipsarecool for first reads, edits, and suggestions. This was my first time having people beta read a chapter for me and it has been a fantastic and humbling experience. They waded through a swamp full of clams attempting to find the smallest pearl in the pages I sent them.

"When you walk to the edge of all the light you have and take that first step into the darkness of the unknown, you must believe that one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for you to stand upon or you will be taught to fly." Patrick Overton

The cursor blinked at her in the blank message box, taunting her. Kara stared at the screen of her phone. She went back and forth and back again, mentally debating. It would just be a short message. Something to let her know she was missed. There was nothing odd about that, right?

Her blue eyes stayed glued to the screen. The last exchange on the thread read, _‘Don’t take Snapper’s crap. Always remember who you are.’_

 _‘Thank you, Ms. Grant,’_ Kara had replied. That was almost two months ago. Two months with no word, no correspondence, no contact. There were days she felt like she was drowning, everything changed too fast. There was a place where she had always been able to catch up with the world, and that place had been wherever Cat was. 

She tried to think of what advice Cat would give her. Cat would tell her to keep moving forward, keep diving, because Cat believed in her and believed she could catch the world by the tail and make it whatever she wanted. No one had ever believed in her like Cat did. Alex believed in her. So did Eliza, and Hank, and Winn, and James, but not like Cat did. Nothing was given from Cat, everything was earned. So, when she threw words like integrity, brilliant, and astonishing at Kara and they made her feel like she could conquer anything.

Kara adjusted the phone in her hands, her thumbs poised over the digital keyboard. Her heart started beating faster, afraid of sending a simple text message. She breathed out and shook her head, attempting to brush off the trepidation then began to type…

_“I miss you so much sometimes.”_

Kara stopped there, staring again. Dropping her head, she groaned in frustration and jammed her thumb to the backspace button, erasing the message and tossing her phone on her desk. After turning back to the computer with a loud sigh, she tried to get her train of thought back on track. Snapper was coming down on her hard about content and, for some reason, all the snapping only seemed to add to her writer’s block. 

Kara typed a few sentences and reread them, then reread them again. And again. She read them half a dozen times but kept getting distracted after the first few words. Kara glanced up to the doorway of the office, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. Part of a conversation came to her memory. _‘If you work hard, there might be a window in your future.’_ She remembered the small smile on Cat’s face just before she finished with, _‘Kara.’_

All the feelings that Kara had been holding back spilled over the walls of her heart in that moment. Thankfully, Cat had walked away before she had a chance to say anything stupid. After turning to her computer again and rereading another half a dozen times, she checked her watch. Trying to work was useless. Kara packed up her things and left the office. 

An hour later, Alex was at her apartment with pizza and pot stickers. Despite the fact that they were both busier these last couple months, Alex had made a point of having sister nights more often. She had watched Kara go through a lot of changes and she knew when things were difficult for her.

Alex looked at Kara sitting on the couch, fiddling with her phone. She tried to get her attention. “Hey, so what do you wanna watch tonight?” Kara didn’t answer. Walking over to the sofa, the elder Danvers sat down, placing a gentle hand on her sister’s knee. She quietly said, “Kara.”

Kara’s eyes snapped up, realizing Alex had said something she didn’t hear. “I’m sorry, Alex.” Then with a sigh she explained, “I’ve been distracted all day.” Kara reached up to pull her glasses off, setting them on the coffee table and rubbing her eyes. Looking back to her sister and mustering a smile, she asked, “What do you want to watch tonight?”

Alex’s features softened as Kara repeated the same question that she had asked. She scooted closer and took her hand from Kara’s knee and let it rest on the back of sofa, behind Kara’s shoulders. “What’s going on?”

Kara just looked away and shook her head. “It’s nothing.” She fell silent again. 

Alex could see that she was on the verge of tears. She moved to pull her sister into a secure embrace. Kara immediately melted into it. Alex’s arms around her had always been her most familiar comfort. Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and told her, “Talk to me.”

With her eyes closed, Kara began, “Snapper won’t get off my back. He’s constantly criticizing my work. He’s so,” she paused, trying to think of the right word, but then just breathed out, “mean.” Alex smiled against her hair. “And James. I mean, he’s doing a great job, he really is. It’s just not the same.”

“Without Cat,” Alex finished for her.

Kara acted like she didn’t hear her. “Then there’s the DEO. Things have gone crazy there, you know. With the new law, aliens are coming out of the woodwork. And Cadmus. And Winn’s not at CatCo anymore.” She sighed against Alex’s chest. “I still see him, but it’s not the same either. That’s the problem. Nothing’s the same.”

The older sister kept her fingers moving through Kara’s hair. After a minute she said, “So you still haven’t heard from her.”

Alex knew her better than anyone. There was no point in denying how much Cat’s absence was affecting her. “No,” she replied, simply, “but that’s a two way street and I haven’t contacted her either.”

“Why not?”

The answer was easy. “I’m scared that she doesn’t care, that I’m sitting here pining for her and she’s already forgotten about me.” Kara feared that one day they would see each other, either randomly, or when Cat came back to CatCo, and Kara would swoon and Cat would be business as usual. “I should have told her how I feel when I had the chance.”

Alex was quiet for a moment. “What do you think she would have said?”

Kara let out a sarcastic laugh in Alex’s arms. “She would have felt sorry for me. Or maybe she wouldn’t have reacted at all. She would do this thing, when I was saying something serious, she would act like she wasn’t listening.” Kara smiled and said, “One time she said, ‘I’m sorry, darling, I couldn’t hear you over the loud sound of your cheap pants.’” She used her best Cat Grant impression and Alex chuckled. “She would do things like that if I said something she didn’t want to hear.” After a moment she pulled back from Alex. “I’m sorry. I know you probably think this is ridiculous.”

“No,” Alex said quickly, with a shake of her head. “It’s not ridiculous. You have feelings for her. It’s hard when you can’t resolve those feelings. I get it. Believe me.” 

Kara took the opportunity to switch gears. She grinned a little and said, “Maggie Sawyer.” Alex rolled her eyes and looked away to try to hide her little smile. Kara went into full on sister mode, moving to sit up on her knees. “I knew you liked her.” She poked Alex’s arms with her finger. 

“Ow.” Alex pushed her hand away. “I don’t like her,” she said defensively. “I just think she’s,” she hesitated, trying to find the right word.

“You just think she’s,” Kara prodded her, moving her hands in a circular motion. 

“She’s nice,” was all Alex said.

Kara dropped her hands dramatically. “Nice, Alex, really?” 

“Okay fine.” Alex threw her hands up. “Maggie’s amazing. She’s smart and she’s attractive. She has that tough exterior, but she’s got this soft side. And she’s got that confident attitude that just, just.” She looked at Kara and softened. “I can’t stop thinking about her.”

Kara bit her bottom lip. It was the first time Alex finally fessed up. “Now who needs to tell whom about their feelings?”

“No way,” Alex shot back. 

They both laughed and Kara reached over and wrapped her arms around her sister. When they separated, their mutual feelings of longing were soothed. 

************************  
The next day, Kara made her way into the investigative department. She had the final draft of her article ready and set it down on Snapper’s desk. Then she went to the whiteboard to see what her newest assignment would be, assuming that he approved the final draft. 

Everyone’s names were written, along with their corresponding assignment next to it, but Kara’s name was missing. The cub reporter turned to look at Snapper, but didn’t say anything, always dreading initiating conversation with him. He was looking over her article with an expression of complete boredom. 

Kara sighed, steeling herself and walked back over to his desk. “Uh, I don’t see my name on the board,” she said, timidly.

Snapper didn’t respond. Kara waited. Then she watched as he crumpled the piece of paper she had given him and absentmindedly tossed it in the trash next to his desk. She narrowed her eyes, feeling frustration rising up in her. He still hadn’t acknowledged her proximity. 

Finally, Kara cleared her throat, trying to control her brimming emotion. He looked over and feigned a double take. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, though the apology was dripping with sarcasm. “I didn’t see you there. It’s like you’re invisible.” His features hardened when he finished, “Just like that insanely uninteresting piece of crap would have been in my magazine.”

Kara flushed with anger. Her breathing picked up and she shot back at him, “This is Cat Grant’s magazine and she-,”

“Cat Grant isn’t here anymore,” he interrupted, firmly, raising his voice. “You answer to me. And don’t tell me what Cat Grant would or wouldn’t do or say.” He looked up, his face etched with more annoyance than usual. “Facts, Danvers. The word isn’t synonymous with dull. Figure it out.”

Snapper turned back to the task at his desk, ending the exchange. Kara wanted to fire back, but couldn’t think of what to say. Snapper’s ability to close out an argument was even more thorough than Cat’s. She glared at him for a minute, then stormed back out the door. 

Kara walked hurriedly across the bullpen. It was instinct. She came to stand at the door of Cat’s, or rather, James’ office. He was preparing to leave. 

“Hey,” he said to her.

“Hey.” 

He picked up on her sad mood and slowed his movements. “Everything okay?”

She nodded, barely. “Yeah. Where you going?”

“I have a meeting,” he said, pulling the strap of his leather messenger bag over his head and across his chest. 

Kara pointed to the balcony door. “Do you mind?”

James gave her a sympathetic smile. “Of course not.” He walked passed her and gave a squeeze to her shoulder. He never minded when she wanted to spend time on the balcony. 

When he was gone, Kara slowly crossed the threshold into the office. She walked toward the balcony door, trailing her fingers over the back of one of the sofas as she went.

Once outside, she went to one of the oversized chairs and sat down. The sounds of the city floated up to her as she closed her eyes and let herself feel the breeze and smell the air. 

Relaxing into the back of the chair and opening her eyes, Kara looked around the balcony. Every inch of space held a memory.

 _‘What do you say? Partners?’_ Kara allowed herself a smile at the thought of her and Cat teaming up against Livewire. 

_‘Do me a favor and take off your glasses.’_ Kara wished to herself that her phone hadn’t rung that night.

_‘If anyone can win this city back, it’s you.’_

_‘Oh, I’ll be back. I will.’_ Kara clung to that memory, the one where they were so close to each other and Kara swore that if she had asked Cat to stay she would have. She remembered the feeling of Cat in her arms the day before. She was warm and small and fit perfectly against Kara. 

Kara shook her head. She couldn’t keep doing this to herself. Maybe it was time to move on and stop waiting for Cat to come back. With a deep sigh, she stood from the chair and took a last long look around the balcony. There was an anxiousness in her stomach as she made her way back to the door. With her hand on the handle, she thought to herself that this needed to be the last time. This needed to be the last time she came out here trying to hold on the past. 

Kara came back inside and went to her office, closing the door and locking herself away. She stared at the computer screen, willing herself to write something that Snapper would approve. 

************************  
Kara had spent the weekend at the DEO, working with Alex and the team. Now, it was Sunday night and she walked into her apartment with a pizza and the latest issue of Catco magazine, excited to see her article in print.

Plopping herself on her sofa, she opened the pizza box and pulled out a piece, quickly taking a bite and setting it back down. Her fingers flipped the pages of the magazine until she found her article. A wide smile spread across her face. Even though she knew every word, she read it like it was the first time. 

As she was reading, Kara’s phone chimed an incoming text message. She picked it up and glanced at the screen. Her stomach flipped and her lips parted at the name, _Cat Grant._

Kara froze, suddenly nervous. She tapped the screen and the familiar message thread popped up. _‘I saw your article in the latest issue. It’s good.’_

Beaming ear to ear, she typed back, _‘Thank you, Ms. Grant. That means the world coming from you.’_

Only a few seconds after she sent the reply, another message came in. _‘Can you meet me tomorrow?’_

Kara’s smile faded with a bit of trepidation as she typed back.  
*************************  
2 Months Ago

Cat awoke early on the first day of her leave of absence. The sun was barely coming over the horizon and the sky was still mostly dark. She sighed when she realized she wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. Old habits die hard and Cat was in the habit of waking up at the crack of dawn. 

In her home office, her laptop only had a handful of new emails. They either needed to be forwarded or were replies. None of them held a task. She closed out the email box and her eyes immediately caught the CatCo logo on the desktop display of her laptop. Cat sighed, internally reminding herself that she had made the right decision in taking the leave.

When she got home from dropping Carter off at school, Cat made her way to her office again. Sitting down in the chair at her desk, she held onto her phone, fiddling with it in her hands. She knew there would be hard parts about leaving. For one, Cat was a work horse, always had been. Working from sun up to sun down was a part of her. It was only nine in the morning and she missed work. 

More than that, Cat missed Kara terribly. After all, they had been side by side, day in and day out, for two years. It seemed that once she started thinking about Kara, she couldn’t stop. Cat turned on her phone and tapped the messenger app. Her thread with Kara was very near the top of the list. She opened it and scrolled up a bit, reading over parts of the long thread. 

Most of it was work related, but there were several parts where they slipped into personal things, seemingly without even knowing. Cat would mention something with Carter for no reason and Kara would do the same with Alex or her adopted mom. They would make a comment about something they liked or didn’t like. Kara would use an emoji on occasion. Cat smiled, glancing back over them.

She found herself trying to think of a reason to text the young woman. Knowing that Kara was always in need of extra encouragement, Cat quickly typed, _‘Don’t take Snapper’s crap. Always remember who you are.’_

Taking a breath, Cat leaned back into her seat, relaxing. The simple reply came almost instantly. It read, _‘Thank you, Ms. Grant.’_ She fought the urge to text again, not wanting to seem needy, and put her phone down on the desk.

Soon into her leave, Cat found herself having lunch with James. When they sat down at a fancy restaurant that she picked, they tried to make small talk. Neither of them were very good at it. 

“Your job is overwhelming,” James said, the stress evident in his voice.

“You’re doing well, James.” Cat tried to sound reassuring. “Don’t think for a second that I’m not keeping tabs on my company.” 

James understood the meaning. Cat was keeping tabs on him and if she didn’t like what she was hearing, she would certainly let him know. “I know I’m only keeping the seat warm for you,” he told her.

Cat shook her head. “No, no, no.” She took a sip of her water. “CatCo has offices all over the world and when the time comes, you can run any one of them that you want.” 

James’ chin dropped and he lifted his eye brows. He hadn’t expected that. “Well, thank you, Ms. Grant. Your confidence means a lot.”

With a small smile Cat asked, “So what can I help you with today?” She kept the smile on her face as James pulled out a notebook with a long list of questions written out. It was going to be a long lunch and Cat was completely okay with that. Helping James made her feel useful.

She tried to keep her focus on James, but couldn’t stop herself from asking the next question. “How’s Kara?”

He looked up at her. He knew by the fact that she was even asking that Cat missed Kara. “She’s good,” he told her. “She’s dealing with a lot of changes.” Cat simply nodded, wanting to know more, but self conscious of giving away her soft spot for the girl. But then James said, “She misses you.”

Cat’s features softened at that. She looked away, knowing her eyes showed a reaction. “Well, I have to admit that I miss her, too.” After an understanding nod from James, they moved on to his extensive list of questions.

Only the next night, Cat was pouring her usual nightcap when she heard the doorbell ring. She knit her brow and checked her watch. It was getting late and the night doorman hadn’t rung up to tell her someone was coming. 

Cat walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole. On the other side was a young woman. She was glancing around like she thought someone might be watching her. Cat narrowed her eyes at the girl and watched as she moved to ring the doorbell again.

Cat thought for a moment. Carter was gone. It was odd that the girl wasn’t rung up. Her curiosity was piqued. Cat cautiously opened the door and her eyes met big, dark orbs, wide with what looked a little like fear. The woman had long, sable hair that matched her eyes and she was tall, about six feet to Cat’s estimation and Cat had to tilt her head to meet her gaze.

“Are you Cat Grant?” Her voice was steady and quiet.

Cat still had her forehead furrowed in confusion and she only nodded slightly. “Who are you?”

“I need your help.” Her eyes were intense and Cat could see that she was serious. 

The shorter woman watched her from inside the door, sizing her up. How did she get on this floor? Why was she afraid? What made her think Cat could help her? She warily asked, “Help with what?”

The woman took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She glanced around again and then pulled a large manila envelope from inside her jacket. “Can I come inside? I don’t want to talk out here.”

Intrigue pulled at Cat and she stepped aside, opening the door a little wider and the young woman quickly slipped by her and into the foyer. 

Closing and locking the door, Cat asked, being polite, “Can I get you something to drink?”

The answer was instant. “Water.” After a pause, she added quietly, “Please.”

Something about the quiet plea made Cat soften. This girl was in trouble. Cat looked her over. She was thin and there were dark circles under her eyes. Cat indicated for her to follow and led her to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. The second she handed the glass over, its contents were drained. It tugged at Cat’s nurturing side and she took the glass, refilling it and handing it back. The young woman took it again. After drinking a few more gulps, she set the glass down. “Thank you.”

Cat only nodded. “Now, what is it that you think I can help you with?” Dark eyes leveled on her and the girl only stared. Cat put her hands on her hips. “You’re the one that came to me.” When the only response was more nervous silence, Cat thought it better to start more simply. “What’s your name?”

The woman took a breath and answered. “My name is Alice.”

“Alice.” Cat looked her up and down. “Okay, Alice. Why are you here?”

Alice took another breath and began, “There is an organization. Um, it used to be a government organization, but it’s leader went rogue.” Her eyes darted around and settled on the small table in the breakfast nook. She walked over to it, sitting down and Cat joined her. “They, uh, they experiment on…,” her voice trailed off and Cat saw emotion creeping into her expression. 

Cat gently prodded, “Experiment on what?”

The woman’s eyes met hers. “Not what. Who,” she answered. “Meta human, aliens, anyone with special abilities.” Alice paused to let Cat process the information. “They have doctors and scientists. They, they, um…” she trailed off again and breathe out, trying to calm herself. “A small group of us escaped recently. We are doing our best to stay off the grid. If we don’t, they’ll find us.”

Cat asked, “What happens if they find you?”

Alice answered without hesitation. “They’ll kill us. On the spot, or they’ll take us back and do it there.”

Cat considered for a minute. “What kind of experiments?”

The girl blinked a few times and began wringing her hands together. “All kinds. They cut people up, they put them back together. Dissection, alien hybrid pregnancies, biotechnology, pain threshold testing.” She stopped there, though Cat could tell she could have kept going.

“And you,” Cat nodded her head toward the woman. “You’re an alien?”

“No.” Alice shook her head. “I have abilities.”

“Like what?”

“Um,” she muttered. Then she placed the palm of her hand against the table. A second later the table began to vibrate furiously. It startled Cat. Her eyes went wide and she quickly stood from her seat. After only a moment, the shaking stopped and the girl removed her hand. “That, but a lot more.”

Cat slowly sat back down, impressed and wanting to know more. “How did you escape?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Alice snapped. 

Cat tried to keep her voice soothing. The more the young woman talked, the more anxious she seemed. “What’s the name of this organization?”

Their eyes met again. “Cadmus. Project Cadmus.”

Cat glanced away, narrowing her eyes. “Cadmus?”

Her new companion’s eyes widened. “You’ve heard of it?”

“Sort of,” Cat replied. “They’ve hijacked the airwaves twice. They spew crap about chaos and anarchy, anti alien rhetoric, behind a mask. They’re cowards.”

“Cowards?” The anxiousness vanished, replaced with a sternness. “Those cowards are more powerful than you know. They’ve killed hundreds of people.”

Cat stayed quiet. She took a slow breath and pointed to the envelope the girl still had clutched in her hands. “What’s that?”

Alice set the envelope on the table and passed it over to Cat. “This is everything we’ve managed to gather about Cadmus. Some of it’s nothing, but some of it’s something.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” 

Leaning toward Cat with the same intense gaze that she’d given her at the door, Alice answered, “Help us. Expose Cadmus. Bring them to justice. Free our friends.” 

Cat opened her mouth to talk, shocked at the request. She tried to speak, but hesitated, licking her lips. “Why me?”

“You’re supposed to be the most powerful person in this city. You have connections and you care about the truth.” Alice stood from her seat and began to pace. “We can’t go to the police or the feds. Cadmus would track us from there and no traditional law enforcement organization is going to touch them.” She stopped to look at Cat. “You’ve broken huge stories. I know. I wrote a paper on you in college.” She looked down and then back up, a little shy. 

Cat didn’t know what to say. Overwhelmed, she took the envelope and looked at the young woman. “I’ll take a look. I can’t promise any more than that.”

Alice nodded. “I know you’ll help us.” Pulling a pen from her pocket, she wrote a number on the envelope. “You can reach me at that number. I have to go. I’ve already been here too long.”

Alice began to quickly move back toward the door and Cat rushed after her. “Wait. Where are you and your friends staying?”

The mysterious woman stopped at the door and looked at her. “We move around.”

Cat understood. They didn’t have a place to stay. Remembering how thirsty the girl had been when she first came in, Cat went to her purse and pulled out her wallet, fishing for any cash that was it. There was a little over two hundred dollars. She extended it in a hand to the girl. “Here.”

Holding her hands up, Alice said, “I don’t want your money.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “You practically doubled my water bill a minute ago. If you’re not staying anywhere, you probably aren’t eating either.” She reached her hand out farther. “Take it. If not for you, then the others with you.”

The woman closed her eyes for a second. It was obvious that taking a handout was difficult for her. She took the cash from Cat’s hand. “Thank you.”

Alice opened the door, poking her head out and looking from side to side. She walked out and into the small lobby in front of Cat’s door. Cat quickly darted into the hall and saw as Alice ducked into the stairwell.

Cat came back into her penthouse and closed the door. Making her way into the kitchen, her eyes settled on the envelope Alice left on the breakfast table. After only a moment of consideration, Cat tore into it. 

********************  
The next month of Cat’s leave of absence flew by. The contents of Alice’s envelope were only a starting point and Cat knew exactly what next steps to take. 

Cat scoured every news outlet in the city and collected every newspaper article, even if it was a clipping, about Cadmus. Then she interviewed the authors. 

Talking to her military contacts, the ones she trusted, Cat found out about the origins of Cadmus. 

With her tech contacts, Cat learned about how they could have taken over the broadcast airways and if there was a way to track the signal. 

Soon, dossiers had been put together on high level people Cat suspected of being involved in Cadmus. 

Knowing the owner of a hotel downtown made it easy for Cat to reserve two suites that were paid for off the books. She contacted Alice and promised to do everything she could to help them. Then she told Alice to take herself and her friends to the hotel. There was open line of credit for room service and they could stay as long as needed. Alice had been hesitant, once again not wanting the charity. Cat convinced her by telling her that she needed to know where they were in case she had questions. Alice reluctantly agreed. 

Now, Cat was at the end of the second month of her leave, at home in her office pouring over all the information she had on Cadmus. Her contacts had reached as far as they could. There was nothing else she could learn on her own. Cat had found a hundred dots and had managed to connect many of them. Now she needed a new source in her investigation.

Cat paced the room slowly, sipping amber liquid from a tumbler. There was a decision to make and it ate at her. There was enough information here splayed across her desk to be useful in the right hands. There was only one person she could think of who could use it properly. 

Kara.

Supergirl.

Cat needed a way to get the information to Supergirl so the superhero could get it to the right people. She couldn’t go through James again. No one could know about this. Suddenly, Cat remembered Kara’s article where she had quoted Supergirl as a source. Cat thought about how reckless that had been. 

She could ask Kara to get her a meeting with Supergirl. Cat sighed and rolled her eyes. It was silly, asking a person to set up a meeting with the same person. As humiliating as it was to her pride, this is how it would have to be done. Cat had promised herself that she would keep Kara’s secret and didn’t want to arouse suspicion in the superhero. 

Cat walked up to her desk and set down her glass. Picking up her phone, she pulled up the messenger app. Finding her thread with Kara, she tapped it. 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she typed, _‘I saw your article in the latest issue. It’s good.’_

She didn’t have to wait long for a response, despite the late hour. _‘Thank you, Ms. Grant. That means the world coming from you.’_

Cat allowed herself a smile at the reply. Instantly, all the affection she had felt for Kara came to the surface. The feeling made it easy for Cat to ask, _‘Can you meet me tomorrow?’_

The situation had morphed from needing a meeting for an investigation to simply wanting to see Kara. She smiled a little wider at the quick response. _‘Yes. Tell me when and where.’_

She excitedly typed back, _‘9:00 am. Noonan’s.’_

_‘I’ll be there.’_

Cat took a slow breath in and released it. She put the phone down and sat in her chair. She was going to see Kara tomorrow. Her eyes caught sight of all the papers, files, photos, and articles on her desk. She tried to refocus. This was business. 

Pulling all of the information together, she neatly packed it into an accordion folder. Alice’s manila envelope hadn’t been big enough to hold it all for weeks now.

Cat sat back, picking up her drink and thinking ahead to tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara see each other for the first time since Cat's leave from CatCo and Cat shares her investigation into Cadmus.
> 
> Once again, huge thanks to @inspectorboxer and @spaceshipsarecool for edits and invaluable advice.

_Light is meaningful only in relation to darkness, and truth presupposes error. It is these mingled opposites which people our life, which make it pungent, intoxicating. We only exist in terms of this conflict, in the zone where black and white clash._  
_\- Louis Aragon_

 

Kara wrung her hands together as she crossed the intersection near Noonan’s. The air was crisp this morning and she took deep breaths of it, hoping the coolness would quell the nervous warmth inside of her. She slowed her steps. Coming to a stop, Kara forced herself to cease the anxious movement of her hands, dropping them to her sides.

The young superhero had barely slept the night before. After confirming her meeting with Cat via text message, Kara had spent hours tossing and turning wondering a hundred things. Why did Cat want to meet with her? What had she been doing for the last two months? Did she miss Kara like Kara missed her?

Summoning some courage, Kara stood up straighter, lifting her chin and letting out a long breath. She checked her watch. It was 8:52 and Kara was happy to be a few minutes early, hoping it would give her an opportunity to calm her nerves. However, stepping closer to the café’s windows, Kara realized she wouldn’t have the chance. 

Cat was sitting at a table inside by a window and shuffling through some papers. Kara’s heart beat harder in her chest as she took in the sight of the woman on the other side of the glass. Cat looked amazing. Blonde waves draped ivory toned skin and Cat’s jaw was set in concentration as she flipped a page over. She slipped her reading glasses on to glance at something and then set them back down. Kara watched in adoration as Cat took a sip of what had to be her customary latte, and also noticed the second cup across the table. 

Before Kara could school her features, Cat lowered her cup and looked out the window, spotting the young woman. Kara knew she had been caught staring, but when a slow smile played on the face of the object of her gaze, she didn’t even have a chance to be insecure. Cat was looking back at her with an expression that Kara could only classify as affectionate. 

Suddenly, all the time apart seemed to melt away and Kara could swear that it was just yesterday that she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Cat on their balcony. Kara forgot all of the questions that had kept her awake the night before. She no longer cared why Cat wanted to meet, she only cared that they were here, now. 

Cat tilted her head, asking Kara to come inside. Kara dipped her eyes down, pressing her lips together, moving toward the door. Cat stood as Kara came close and stopped a very short distance in front of her. They looked at each other, both sets of eyes wandering over the other’s face. 

“Hi,” Cat said, barely above a whisper. 

Just as quiet, Kara replied, “Hey.” 

Kara saw the almost imperceptible shift of Cat’s body leaning forward and took the silent invitation that only she would have recognized. Reaching out, Kara put her arms around Cat’s shoulders, drawing them together. Cat’s fingers splayed across her back, pulling her close. When Cat laid her forehead on Kara’s shoulder, Kara buried her nose in Cat’s hair, breathing her in. They both allowed their eyes to close, soaking in the moment.

They stayed like that for several seconds, until Cat released her grip and took a step back. Pointing to the second cup on the table, Cat said, “I ordered your go to. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Absolutely.” The smell of pumpkin spice wafted up to Kara as they sat down and Kara was touched that Cat still remembered her usual coffee order. 

Silence fell between them, neither sure how to proceed. They had never done small talk before. It was Kara who broke the quiet with a shake of her head, asking, “How are you?” 

“I’m good, Kara. I’m really good.” Cat was smiling at her again. “What about you? Tell me about being a reporter.”

Kara loved that Cat was interested, though her own smile faded a bit at the answer. “I’m not sure I really know yet, honestly. Snapper keeps me on a short leash.” 

Cat nodded slowly, seeing Kara’s discouragement. “Don’t feel bad about that,” she said sternly. “Snapper is uncouth to say the least, but he’s one of the best in the business and you have a huge advantage being able to work with him so early in your career. He will trust you more as you prove yourself.” 

Kara appreciated her reassurance. “I wish I was still working with you.” 

“Well,” Cat answered, “me, too.” 

The quiet returned and both women took a sip of their lattes. Kara noticed the large accordion folder on the table next to Cat’s purse and jacket. Not caring to try the small talk again, she pointed to it and asked, “What’s that?” 

Keeping her eyes on Kara’s, Cat said, “That’s what I wanted to meet with you about.” 

Kara’s curiosity was instantly aroused. Her hand began to slide across the table toward the folder and she asked, “May I?” 

Cat nodded, taking another sip of her latte. Kara snatched the folder and pulled it over to herself, uncurling the elastic string and opening it. It was filled with all kinds of paper, files, and photos. 

“Take them out, have a look,” Cat told her. 

Kara obeyed, pulling out the thickest file folders first. She scanned over the documents and interview notes and kept seeing one word over and over. Cadmus. 

Kara pulled more papers from the folder, needing to see what Cat had uncovered. Worry mounted inside her with every new piece of information on every page. Cat knew everything the DEO knew, and more. 

After several long minutes, Kara looked up and asked, almost a whisper, “You’ve been investigating Cadmus?” Cat only nodded slowly again. Kara’s voice grew stronger as she asserted herself. “Ms. Grant, you need to stop this, now.” 

Cat recognized that tone of voice, but she wasn’t used to hearing it when Kara had the glasses on. She leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes at Kara, appraising her. She had expected this and knew Kara would try to call her off. Cat considered her options, needing Kara's help but wanting to respect Kara's desire to keep her identity as Supergirl a secret. However, Cat was growing weary of the secrecy, so instead of letting Kara’s warning stand, she asked, “Why?” 

Kara stared at her, caught in her own internal struggle to risk her secret or let Cat continue to dance too close to danger. “Cadmus seems dangerous,” was all Kara said. 

“Danger never stopped either one of us before,” Cat said. Tension settled between them at the veiled suggestion Cat was making.

They continued to stare one another down, cautious blue eyes pinned to unrelenting green. Kara knew she needed to back off and simply get Cat to explain all the information in the folder. She relaxed her shoulders and leaned forward, tilting her head to the papers on the table. “Tell me about all of this.” 

Then Cat leaned forward, too, and turned one of the files toward Kara. The tension dissolved as Cat launched into everything from Cadmus’s origins in the DEO to the dossiers on Colonel James Harper and Lillian Luthor, among others. It took over two hours to cover the information and answer only a few of Kara’s questions. Kara soaked in every word, shocked at how much more Cat had been able to gather on her own compared to what the DEO had. 

Eventually, Cat had to pause to breathe and take a sip of her, now chilled, latte. Her lips curled downward with disdain at the cool drink. Turning her attention back to the table, Cat moved to take another file and explain it to Kara. 

“Hold on,” Kara said, holding her hands up. “Just wait.” After a pause, she said, “This is a lot.”

“There’s a lot more.” Cat indicated files that they hadn’t even gotten to yet. 

“Ms. Grant, why are you showing me all this? What do you want me to do?”

Cat sighed and Kara saw the small, but distinct, roll of her eyes. Cat looked at her and quietly answered, “You’ve used Supergirl as a source. I assume you can contact her. I want you to take this information to her so she can get it to the right people, people who can stop Cadmus.”

“Take it to…” Kara trailed off and certainly didn’t miss the disheartened expression on Cat’s face. Kara had never hated the secret that was between them more than she hated it right now. Still, she couldn’t help but suspect that it wasn’t really a secret, and Cat was only keeping up appearances for Kara’s sake. Either way, now wasn’t the time. It never seemed to be the time. “Okay, I’ll take it to Supergirl,” Kara quietly agreed, realizing how frustrating it must be for Cat to maintain the ruse.

Cat nodded. “Good.”

Needing a break from trying to adsorb all the information, Kara asked, “What got you started on this?” 

“A woman came to me,” Cat said. “She’s with a small group of people who managed to escape from Cadmus.”

“Escape?” Kara’s eyes widened. “No one escapes from Cadmus.” As soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn’t have. Kara tried to cover with, “At least, it doesn’t seem like the type of organization that would let people escape.”

“Well, these people did.” Cat’s tone was firm with irritation at Kara’s unguarded comment. “Though they had help.” She couldn't help thinking that the only thing that Kara Danvers should know about Cadmus is what they spewed when they hijacked the airwaves. The girl’s façade was slipping. Cat reached into the accordion folder and pulled out another file with pages of handwritten notes. “These are interviews I did with each of them.” 

Kara riffled through the papers, recognizing Cat’s handwriting. “Can I meet them?” 

“Absolutely not,” Cat answered quickly and firmly. 

Kara’s head shot up. “Why not?” 

“Because they are trusting me to keep them hidden.” Cat pointed to the papers in Kara’s hands. “Read it. They’ve been through hell. I’m not going to expose them to more danger.” 

“What danger?”

Cat narrowed her eyes again. “I don’t trust the DEO. They’ve been proven to have a mole problem.” 

Kara’s pulse increased. She matched Cat’s hushed tone. Kara knew she shouldn’t challenge Cat Grant, but part of her longed to have the secret out in the open. “What do I have to do with the DEO?”

The ball was in Cat’s court. Her face remained taught and unreadable. She got the impression that Kara was testing her. After seconds ticked by, Cat simply answered, “They will remain anonymous. They trust me. I can’t compromise that.”

Kara breathed out. “Okay.” She refocused and shuffled through all the files on the table, looking for a specific one she had already seen. Cat hadn’t given her a chance to ask about it earlier. “Who is Lillian Luthor? Is she related to Lex and Lena?” 

Cat knew this name would get Kara’s attention. “She’s a Cadmus scientist. She’s also the one who went rogue and broke Cadmus’s ties with the U.S. government.” She sympathetically elaborated, “And she’s Lena Luthor’s adopted mother.” 

Kara’s eyes slowly moved from the paper to meet Cat’s. “Lena’s mother?” Kara closed her eyes for a moment. “Is Lena a part of Cadmus?” 

“I don’t think so, no,” Cat responded. “At least, I couldn’t find anything to indicate that. From everything I saw about her, she’s trying to get as far away from her mother as possible.” 

Kara was relieved. “Good.” 

Cat tried to sound unaffected when she said, “You’ve quoted her in more than one of your articles. Are you friends?” 

Kara knit her eyebrows together. The question didn’t seem relevant. “Yes,” Kara confirmed. “She’s a friend.” She saw the unsure look on Cat’s face and realized what she was thinking. Deciding to set her at ease, Kara pointedly added, “Just a friend.”

Cat gave her a relieved smile. Kara returned it with affection. This was different, the two of them being peers like this, rather than boss and employee. Cat seemed more open somehow. All at once, the papers on the table were forgotten and all the pretense and suspicion vanished. Kara couldn’t remember ever seeing Cat look so unreserved. 

Deciding to take a new step, Kara whispered, “I’ve missed you so much, Cat.” 

Cat pressed her lips together and glanced away. It was the first time Kara had used her first name. As Kara Danvers, at least. Looking back at Kara, Cat reached her hand across the table, curling her fingers around Kara’s wrist. Kara immediately covered Cat’s small hand with her own. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Cat told her. Their eyes lingered on one another until Cat cleared her throat and released Kara’s wrist. Looking back to the pile of papers, Cat said, “I do have one more lead to chase down.” She pulled out copies of surveillance photos and showed them to Kara. 

Kara recognized the man in the photos immediately. “That’s John Corben.” Then she whispered, “Metallo.” Her mind flashed back to her final fight with Metallo, when she and Alex defeated him. Every fight that involved kryptonite was vividly etched her memory. 

“Well,” Cat broke into her thoughts. “I don’t know anything about Metallo, but John Corben was hired by Lex Luthor to-,” but she was cut off.

“To kill Lena, I know,” Kara interrupted. “Cadmus got a hold of him and turned him into Metallo,” she explained. 

Cat raised an eyebrow at yet another slip from the young woman. “Careful, Kara.” 

Kara’s mouth snapped shut and she clenched her jaw. She had been tip toeing on the edge of a knife this entire conversation. Not wanting to linger on yet another verbal mess up, Kara asked, “What’s your lead?”

Cat didn’t skip a beat. “These photos were taken the day after John Corben attacked Superman and Supergirl on the bridge. They were taken at a hotel where he had booked a room, maybe to lay low while the police were searching for him or to get ready for his attack the next day, I don’t know.” She paused to take a breath. “I want to go to the hotel and get the payment record.” Cat gave a small shrug of her shoulders. “Maybe we’ll get lucky with a credit card that we can trace.” 

Kara lifted her eyebrows and tried not to smile. “We?” 

Cat shrugged again. She didn’t need Kara to come, but finally being with her again felt so good that Cat wanted her come. “Someone needs to drive the getaway car.” Then Kara did smile. 

**********************************

That evening, Kara met Cat at the hotel where John Corben had reserved a room. Coming up to the passenger side of Cat’s car, she knocked on the window. Cat unlocked the door and Kara climbed into the passenger seat to see Cat looking at her phone.

“Hey,” Kara said. 

Cat didn’t look up when she responded with an absent minded, “Hmm.” Kara smirked at being ignored by the older woman. It was like old times. Cat arched her neck to look through the glass front doors of the hotel. Turning back to her phone, she muttered, “How was work?”

“Okay,” Kara said simply. She wasn’t completely sure what she was doing here, sitting in Cat’s car, helping her with an investigation that shouldn’t be happening. But Kara couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips at being this close to Cat again. 

Finally putting her phone down, Cat looked over to Kara and saw the smile on her companion’s face. Her own slow smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she had to glance away to keep it from getting too big. Looking back, Cat asked, “What?” 

Kara sighed and let her head lean against the seat’s headrest. “I miss you.” 

Cat watched her for a moment, the two of them smiling softly at each other. “You already said that today,” Cat told her. 

“I know.” 

Cat’s small smile faded. Something was shifting between them, as it had so many times before. It always seemed like the air around them was thick and heavy with the words they never had the courage to say to one another. There was a familiar magnetism that floated around them. Cat found herself wanting to reach out and touch Kara, wanting to drive away from here, forget about all of this, and take Kara home with her. 

Instead, another opportunity passed by as Cat cleared her throat, saying, “Well, let’s get started.” She reached into the backseat and pulled out a small makeup bag. Opening it, Cat adjusted the rearview mirror and began applying eye shadow. 

Kara was instantly confused. “What are you doing?”

“The same young man works the front desk every week night,” Cat said, moving on to the other eye. 

Kara waited for more of an explanation and when none came, she said, “And?”

Applying mascara, Cat answered, “Really, Kara?” The explanation seemed obvious to her. “One of my greatest talents has always been drawing information out of unsuspecting members of the weaker gender.” She brushed some blush across her cheek bones and took out some lipstick. 

Kara swallowed as she watched Cat slowly drag the lipstick across her bottom lip, back and forth, then her top. When Cat pressed her lips together, Kara had to tear her eyes away before her breathing became so heavy that Cat would notice. “So you’re going to do what exactly?”

“Flirt like hell,” Cat said, throwing Kara a seductive smile. 

“Flirt like hell,” Kara repeated at a whisper. “Right.” 

Kara’s eyes followed Cat’s fingers as she unbuttoned not one, but two, buttons on her blouse, opening it up to reveal the shallow dip of her cleavage and the edge of her dark purple satin bra. Instead of swallowing again, Kara’s mouth went dry and her eyes went wide. 

Cat’s gaze flitted over to her as she prepared to get out of the car. She saw the look on Kara’s face, lips parted, eyes glued to her chest. Smirking, she said a firm, “Kara.” The girl’s eyes snapped up to her own. Cat arched an eyebrow. “Get in the driver’s seat. Be ready to go.” 

“Right. Driver’s seat.” Cat opened the door and slipped out. Kara climbed into the opposite seat and watched Cat walking into the hotel with a sway in her hips. Kara wasn’t sure if the extra swagger was for her or the unsuspecting front desk guy. Either way, Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Cat’s toned backside in that perfectly contoured skirt. She whispered to herself, curling her fingers around the steering wheel, “Get it together, Danvers.” 

Cat walked confidently through the sliding glass doors of the hotel. The click clack of her heels on the tile floor got the attention of the young man behind the desk. He did a double take when he saw her and stood up taller. 

Coming up to the desk, Cat rested her hands on it. She gave him a soft, close lipped smile, tilting her head to one side and waiting for him to speak. Cat knew she was attractive and she also knew how to use that to get things she wanted. Act shy, don’t speak until spoken to, feign ignorance, these were the tools she intended to use to get around the hotel’s privacy policy. 

The front desk guy’s mouth had been open as she came up and now he asked, “How,” he cleared his throat, “Uh, how can I help you?”

Cat made herself sound worried, but kept the smile, saying, “Oh, I’m afraid I’ve gotten myself into trouble and you are the only one who can help me.” Her voice was airy and light as she played the damsel in distress. 

The boy smiled at her. “Of course,” he said eagerly and Cat knew this would be easy. He held his hands out. “Tell me what I can do.” 

Cat gave a small laugh and put a hand on one hip, cocking the hip to the side. “Well, what wonderful service, thank you.” She glanced to his name tag. “Shane.” Shane just smiled wider at hearing such a beautiful woman say his name. Cat knew exactly what to say to clinch his cooperation. “Shane, you have the most handsome dimples I have ever seen.” 

He looked away shyly and said, “Oh, thank you, ma’am.” Cat inwardly cringed at the title, but she expertly kept the smile in place when she saw the blush in his cheeks. 

“Well, Shane, I have a co-worker that stayed here for a company conference a few months ago and he was supposed to turn his receipts in and he forgot his hotel receipt.” Cat shook her head with fake disbelief at her fake co-worker. “Is there any way that you can get that receipt for me?” She kept the soft tone in her voice, forcing him to lean toward her slightly to be able to hear. Along with almost seductive smile, Shane was powerless.

He answered quickly. “Of course. Absolutely.” He turned to the computer and began to click at the mouse. 

“That is what I like, Shane,” Cat leaned her elbows on the desk, giving him a clear view of her open blouse. “A man who gets things done.” 

Shane looked back to her, his eyes darted down to her chest before he looked back to the screen, trying to cover. He asked nervously, “Uh, what’s the name?” 

“Corben. John Corben.” Shane began searching for the receipt while Cat propped her chin on her hand. 

Outside, in the car, Kara was fuming. As soon as Cat had disappeared through the doors, Kara slipped her glasses down her nose, watching Cat with her x-ray vision and listening in with her super hearing. Even though she knew the show Cat was putting on was for effect, she couldn’t help the possessiveness that rose up in her. 

Then, as Shane started searching for the form, Cat turned her head toward the hotel’s front wall and looked in Kara’s direction, practically meeting her eyes through the wall, flashing the same sly smile that she had when she got out of the car. Kara slowly shook her head. Cat was toying with her. Clearly, Cat knew that Kara was watching her. _Damn all these secrets,_ Kara thought. 

Back inside, Shane handed Cat the receipt she needed. She quickly glanced over it and saw the credit card information. “Shane, you are just a life saver. Thank you.” Before Shane had the chance to acknowledge the fabricated praise, Cat turned on her heel and headed out the door, the fake smile gone from her face. 

Kara slipped her glasses back up as Cat walked out of the hotel and back to the car. She got inside and said, “Drive.” 

“Where?” 

Cat waved her hand toward the windshield, looking over the paper. “Wherever.” 

Kara put the car in gear and began to drive away from the hotel. She was still irritated with Cat’s chosen technique of information gathering and hissed, “Dimples? Really?” The second it came out of her mouth, she regretted it. 

Cat’s eyes shot to her from the paper she was reading. Her instinct was to get angry. She was constantly trying to keep Kara’s secret, making herself look like an idiot every time an obvious hint was thrown out as it just had been, and now Kara was the one who kept compromising the unspoken agreement they had every time she slipped up. If Kara’s secret identity was so important to her that she was willing to lie to Cat day in and day out, then Cat would respect her wishes and not bring it up again. After all, she knew what a burden it was on someone as honest as Kara to lie. But today, Kara was making it especially difficult for her to keep playing ignorant.

Just as Cat opened her mouth to lash out, another realization hit her and Cat smiled at Kara. “Jealous?” 

“Pshh,” Kara breathed out and lied. “No.” 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed, sitting back in her seat, looking at Kara. She decided to test Kara, as Kara had tested her that morning. “How did you hear?” 

Kara lied again. “I got out of the car for a minute to make sure you were okay.” 

Cat continued to watch her and let the lie be. She looked back to the paper. The credit card number was missing but the name was there. “Lisa Ludlow,” Cat said out loud. 

“Does it sound familiar?”

“As a matter of fact, it does,” Cat said, reaching into the back seat and pulling out the accordion folder. She grabbed the file on Lillian Luthor and flipped a few pages over. “It’s one of Lillian Luthor’s aliases.” Cat looked over to Kara and saw the young woman’s hands tighten around the steering wheel. “I think it’s time you sit down with Lena Luthor and ask her some hard questions.” 

Kara slowly nodded her agreement as Cat put the file away, wrapping the elastic string around the huge folder, and preparing to hand it over to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara pay Lena a visit. Later that evening, Cat and Kara are finally able to have a conversation they have both wanted to have. 
> 
> Massive thanks to @inspectorboxer for edits and perfect suggestions. Also, thanks to @spaceshipsarecool for basically rewritting the whole chapter and making it better. These two are seriously keeping me in line on this one.

Alex turned over page after page. She hadn’t spoken in almost a half hour, and even then it had only been a whispered expletive. The DEO’s second in command couldn’t believe what she was reading. Alex went back, shuffling through pages she had already read, pulling them back out and comparing them to the one she was reading now. After a few seconds, she moved on to one of the other files spread over her desk.

From the corner of her eye, the older sister could see Kara pacing off to the side, clad in her super suit, biting her thumbnail. Her younger sister was watching intently as Alex took in the vast amount of information from Cat’s accordion folder. Alex’s brow was knit in concentration and her eyes darted back and forth rapidly as she read. 

Finally looking up, Alex asked, “How long did it take her to gather all this?”

“A month,” Kara answered, coming to stand next to her. 

Alex looked back down at the desk, covered in various folders, photos, and handwritten notes. “A month.” She said it quietly, disbelieving. With a small shake of her head, Alex breathed out, “We’ve been investigating them for six months and this so much more than we’ve found.” 

Kara shrugged. “This is what she does.” 

“Why did she give this to you?”

With a frustrated sigh Kara told her, “She said she’s gone as far as she can go with the investigation on her own. She wanted me to give this information to Supergirl so Supergirl could get it to people who can take down Cadmus.” 

Alex lifted her eyebrows. “She asked you to give it to Supergirl? What was that like?”

“It was weird,” Kara quietly answered. “It’s so obvious that she knows.”

“Why doesn’t she say something?”

“Probably because she already has,” Kara said. “And because I’ve made it painfully clear to her that I want to keep it a secret.”

“But you don’t want to keep it a secret.” It wasn’t a question. Alex gave Kara a sympathetic look. She knew how much her sister hated keeping her identity from Cat. 

“Of course I don’t,” Kara firmly stated. “I made that obvious when I gave myself away a dozen times while we were together yesterday.”

Alex allowed herself to slip out of her work persona and simply focus on her baby sister. “Did you give yourself away on purpose?”

Kara shook her head and crossed her arms over the crest on her suit. “I don’t know, maybe. I was always so used to having to put on a front with her at CatCo that after not seeing her for so long, I forgot how to do it.” She met Alex’s eyes and said, “I just wanted to talk to her with nothing between us, you know, nothing in the way.” 

Reaching a hand up to Kara’s shoulder, Alex told her, “I can’t believe I’m saying this because I’m the one who has always been adamant about you keeping your secret, but maybe it’s time to tell her.” When Kara dropped her head, seeming unsure, Alex amended, “Or tell her that she’s been right this whole time.” 

Kara smiled at Alex and playfully asked, “She’s pretty smart, huh?” 

“She’s very smart,” Alex confirmed, then teased, “And she’s not bad looking, either.” 

Kara pointed at her. With the playful tone still in place she said, “Back off.” 

Alex held her hands up in surrender and laughed. Then she became serious again. “One thing is for sure, she’s very resourceful.” Alex looked back down at the scads of papers.

“What do you think we should do?”

“I want to talk to this group that escaped,” Alex told her, holding up the file folder of handwritten interview notes. 

“I don’t know where they are. And Cat said she wasn’t going to tell me. She said they were trusting her to keep them hidden.” 

Alex could respect Cat’s obligation to protect the group. The seasoned investigative journalist had mentioned in her notes how young the escapees are and Alex was sure that their age made Cat even more hesitant to reveal them. Still, they could be helpful. The notes mentioned that they’d had help escaping. Maybe there was a chink somewhere is Cadmus’s armor. 

With a nod of her head, Alex dropped that lead and moved on to another one. “She uncovered a lot about this Lillian Luthor. Who is she? Any relation to your new friend?”

“She’s a shadow,” Kara answered. “Cat found piece after piece of intel that pointed toward her, but she couldn’t find Lillian herself anywhere.” Then Kara took a breath and revealed the last piece of information that Cat had given her about Lillian Luthor. “She’s Lena’s adopted mother.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Wow,” she said quietly. Kara only nodded. “Are you going to ask Lena about her mother?” 

Kara sighed. “I have a meeting with her this afternoon. Well, Cat and I have a meeting with her.” 

Alex couldn’t hide her amused expression. “Cat’s coming with you to your meeting with Lena?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah. She wants to be there to get a read on Lena’s story about Lillian.” 

The elder Danvers barely suppressed a laugh at her innocent sister. “Yeah, I bet she wants to get a read on Lena.” 

“What does that mean?”

“You know Lena likes you, right?” When Kara didn’t answer right away, Alex gave in and let out a low chuckle. 

“Alex, that’s ridiculous. Lena and I are just friends,” Kara informed her. 

Alex nodded to her. “I know you only consider her a friend, yes.” 

Kara narrowed her eyes. “I gotta go. I’m meeting Cat at L Corp soon.” 

As Kara moved to leave the DEO, Alex sing songed after her, “Have fun.” 

********************

Cat crossed the street in front of L Corp, her eyes scanning for Kara. She spotted the young woman standing nearby, looking around for her. Cat felt a sense of anticipation and nervousness as she approached. Ever since they came back together at Noonan’s everything seemed different between them. Cat was soaking in every second spent with Kara and all those seconds seemed to be bringing them closer to something new. 

She saw Kara do a double take as she came closer. The older woman made a careful effort to keep her features schooled and serious. She’d bought a new pencil skirt dress that morning and watching Kara’s eyes rake down and back up her body told her that the time and effort she’d spent wasn’t wasted. She’d definitely picked the right one. The wide-eyed reaction was exactly what she’d hoped for. 

However, truth be told, Cat hadn’t bought the dress for Kara. She and Kara were finally together again and Cat would be damned if Lena Luthor’s prim red lips and creamy skin were going to come between them. It wasn’t that she thought Kara could be swayed. It was that Cat wanted to make her stance clear to Lena. Kara was hers and she wasn’t letting her go, not again. 

Cat was in full on intimidation mode. There was extra liner around her eyes and her heels were a little higher. 

When Kara’s eyes finally came back up to meet hers, Cat smirked and casually asked, “Like what you see?”

“Uhh,” Kara blinked a few times. She had been caught staring again. Closing her open mouth, Kara simply said, “You look good.”

“Of course I do,” Cat shot back. Then she allowed a small grin to tug at one side of her lips. 

Kara breathed out a laugh at such a Cat like answer and the sound echoed in Cat’s ears. She had to make an effort not to smile any bigger. “You ready?” 

Cat nodded. “Lead the way.” 

After a lingering look, Kara walked toward L Corp’s lobby doors. Cat followed closely, resisting the urge to put her hand on the small of Kara’s back when they went inside. 

As they walked across the lobby, Cat took a look around. “Decent building,” she muttered.

“It’s no CatCo,” Kara said, and Cat appreciated the compliment. 

Once they were in the elevator and on their way to Lena’s office floor, Cat asked, “So what’s your plan?”

“My plan?”

“Yes,” Cat turned to face her. “Your plan to get Lena talking about her mother.” 

“I’m just going to ask her, Cat,” Kara answered, her eyebrows furrowed. “We’re friends.”

Cat only responded, “Uh huh.” She turned back to the elevator door just in time for it to ding their arrival. 

“Hi,” Kara said to the assistant at the desk. “Kara Danvers. We have an appointment with Miss Luthor. We’re a little early, so if-.”

“Oh, I’ll show you right in, Miss Danvers,” the assistant said. 

Cat raised an eyebrow at Kara, questioning. “I’m supposed to be shown right in when I come.” Rolling her eyes, Cat followed Kara again as the assistant opened Lena’s door for them. 

Kara and Cat came through the door and Cat’s gaze immediately fell on L Corp’s young CEO. The woman smiled brightly as she rose from her desk, eyes pinned to Kara’s. 

Lena came to put her arms around Kara and Cat watched the way Kara easily hugged her back. Pushing down a tinge of jealousy, Cat reminded herself that Kara only thought of Lena as a friend. But the way that Lena closed her eyes as she held the hug for a second longer than necessary told Cat that Lena thought of Kara as much more. 

When the two women separated, Kara began, “Thanks for meeting us on short notice.” Turning to Cat, she said, “Lena, this is-,” 

But she was cut off when Lena finished, “Cat Grant.” She stepped toward Cat with a smile, holding out her hand. “It’s an honor. I can’t believe you’re standing here in my humble office. I’ve admired you for years.”

As Cat shook Lena’s hand, she observed the genuine look of respect from the younger professional. Maybe Lena wasn’t all bad, though Cat wasn’t one to be swayed by flattery. She responded, “Well, thank you, Miss Luthor. You are certainly building your own admirable empire.” 

“Call me Lena, please. And, I’ll be lucky if I can make L Corp half of what you’ve made CatCo.” Cat only offered a nod of gratitude at the compliment and took a purposeful step closer to Kara. Lena looked between the two women. After an awkward pause in which Cat made sure to keep her chin lifted, her smile confident, and her body close to Kara’s, Lena said, “Please, come sit.” 

As they all moved to sit down, Cat saw Lena lightly touch Kara’s back, guiding her to one of the seats in front of her desk. Cat’s lips parted with irritation as she remembered that she had fought the instinct to do the very same thing in the lobby. 

As Lena came around to sit in her own chair, she met Cat’s gaze for a moment and Cat narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman, silently telling her that she had noticed the touch and wasn’t pleased with it. Lena’s smile faded when she looked back to Kara. 

Directing the question to Kara, Lena asked, “So what can I do for you ladies today?” 

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but turned to Cat, seeking approval. Cat held her hand out, indicating for Kara to take the lead. “Lena,” Kara started, “Miss Grant and I have been working on an investigation and we came across some information that we need your help understanding.”

“Of course,” Lena told her. “Is it a tech question?”

Kara hesitated momentarily. “Not exactly.” Pulling out one of the files Cat had given her, she opened it, standing to lay it in front of Lena on the desk. It was Lillian Luthor’s dossier. Kara sat back down slowly.

Cat and Kara watched Lena visibly deflate as she looked at the contents of the file. Looking back up to Kara, voice quieter than it had been a moment before, she asked, “What is this, Kara?”

With a sympathetic look, Kara told her, “We need to find your mother.”

Closing the file, Lena pushed it back across the desk. “Adopted mother,” Lena corrected. “And I don’t know how to find her.” Her voice became cold and she sat back in her chair. 

Cat narrowed her eyes at Lena again, but Kara quietly said, “Lena, this is important.” 

“I’m sorry, Kara, I can’t help you.” Standing from her chair, the young woman walked to the floor to ceiling window and looked out over the city. 

Kara stood, too, walking over to her. “Lena, please. Anything you can tell us.”

Without looking back, Lena only said, “I think you should leave.”

Cat didn’t miss the hitch in her voice and she understood where Lena’s emotion came from. Cat had inserted herself into this meeting to assess Lena’s level of interest in Kara, but now she found herself having more in common with the young CEO than she had imagined. They didn’t only share feelings for the same woman, they shared the burden of deep and long felt hurts. 

Standing, Cat made her way to Lena’s side. Kara stepped back, watching the two women look out over the skyscrapers of downtown. 

“I know what it’s like,” Cat said, “to hate someone and love them at the same time. I understand how it feels to want so much to betray someone and, at the same time, feel a sense of loyalty to them.” 

When Lena dropped her head in response to Cat’s words, the older woman continued. “My mother is the worst person I know.” She paused, steeling herself. “I have spent my entire adult life trying to distance myself from her, trying to make myself as different from her as I can.” 

When Cat finally turned to face Lena, she found Lena’s gaze already on her, eyes filled with unshed tears. When Lena spoke, it was a whisper as she fought the lump in her throat. “I don’t think she’s ever loved me.”

Cat nodded her understanding. “Lena, Lillian Luthor is hurting people, a lot of people. We need your help to stop her.” 

Lena’s brow knit together. Cat held eye contact with her and watched the emotions play across her face. After a moment of internal debate, Lena asked, “What can I do?” 

Cat took a breath. “Give us any information you have on her whereabouts. Addresses where she’s lived, shell corporations, warehouses she owns, anything.”

Returning to her desk, Lena tapped away at her computer keyboard. A second later Cat heard the printer near the desk begin to work. Lena handed her a sheet of paper. “I’ve been compiling what I do know. Exactly what you said, addresses and last known addresses.” Lena shook her head. “I have no idea what I was going to do with it, but it seems like you do.” 

Cat held the paper toward Kara, who came to take it. “Thank you,” Cat said. She moved to stand next to Kara. 

Lena looked back and forth between the two of them again. “Well,” she said, “I trust that you will be able to put it to good use.” 

Kara told her, “I know this was hard. I’m sorry.” 

Lena took a deep breath, attempting to put her original smile back in place. “It’s okay. This is the right thing.” She motioned her hand toward the door. “Please, let me know if I can do anything else.”

All three of them moved toward the door. As they were saying their goodbyes, Lena reached out to give Kara another hug. Cat took a step closer to Kara, but she was too late to stop the contact. She leveled a full on glare at the young CEO, unable to push down the jealousy at seeing Lena touch Kara yet again.

Lena caught the look and abruptly pulled back, holding out a hand to Kara. Kara shook it with a confused look. “Kara, it’s always good to see you.”

Brow furrowed, Kara just said, “Uh, you, too.” 

“Ms. Grant, thank you for your candidness.” Then Lena slowly said, “I hope that you and I always have an understanding between us.” She offered Cat her hand. 

Cat caught the veiled peace offering and took Lena’s hand, shaking it. “I’m sure we will. I would hate the idea of you and I being competitors.”

Lena gave a polite smile. “I’m sure that would be no competition at all. You would certainly be the victor.” 

With a single nod, Cat gave a small and satisfied smile. She saw that Kara had a suspicious look on her face, glancing back and forth between Cat and Lena with narrowed eyes. 

“Kara,” Cat said casually, “shall we?” 

Remembering herself, Kara adjusted her glasses. “Right. Lena, I’ll see you soon and thank you so much.” With that, Cat and Kara were out the door and soon back on the elevator. As they rode down, Kara broke the silence. “What was that about?”

Cat casually countered, “What was what about?”

They faced each other at the same time. “You and Lena? You were doing that thing where you say something but it really means something else.” 

“Honestly, Kara, I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Cat gave the most innocent look she could. Kara narrowed her eyes again and Cat said, “You’re the one that’s so close to Lena.”

Kara softened her tone. “I told you, Cat. We’re just friends.” 

Slowly shaking her head, the older woman rhetorically asked, “You really have no idea when someone is attracted to you, do you?” When Kara’s only reaction was to stare at her, Cat gave the smallest smile. “Shame.” 

They watched each other, both hoping for a reaction from the other. Green eyes searched blue ones and they took an unconscious step toward one another, pulled together by an unseen force. An image flashed through Cat’s mind of Kara’s back against the elevator wall with her own lips on Kara’s. But then, just as the image was about to make Cat blush, the elevator dinged and the doors opened up to the lobby. 

Another opportunity had passed them by and they stepped out of the elevator and onto the busy floor. Cat saw the disappointed expression on Kara’s face and knew her own face showed the same disappointment.

After a moment, Cat cleared her throat and asked, “So you’ll take that paper to Supergirl?” 

“Uh, yeah, yes.” Kara pushed her glasses back up on her nose. “I will give it to Supergirl.”

Cat nodded. “Okay.”

They stood there in the lobby, neither wanting to leave just yet. 

Kara perked up. “Um, Supergirl mentioned that she might need to come see you to ask you some questions about, um, some things.” 

Cat liked the suggestion. “Did she?” Kara only nodded, seeming hopeful. Cat tilted her head, appraising the girl. “Well, tell Supergirl that I’ll be at home tonight.” 

Leaving the conversation, Cat turned on her heel, walking toward the lobby doors. She forced herself not to look back at Kara, attempting to seem as confident as possible. When she was out the door, she allowed herself to smile wide. Maybe tonight they could finally end the secrecy. 

********************

“So what was it like being a room with both of them?” Alex didn’t bother to hide the curiosity from her voice. 

“It was fine, Alex,” Kara told her. “Cat and Lena have a lot in common.” 

Kara was in the air, flying toward Cat’s neighborhood. She had no idea what she was going to say to Cat. Being with her again just felt so right that Kara couldn’t help but make up an excuse to spend more time with the older woman. But now she was nervous and hoping Alex could calm her.

Alex sarcastically responded, “I bet they do.”

“Stop, Alex. Lena and I are just friends.”

“And what are you and Cat?” 

“We’re… complicated.” After a pause, she added, “Cat did say something weird about me not knowing when someone is attracted to me.”

Alex actually laughed. “She has a point there.”

“Alex, you don’t really think…” Kara trailed off, afraid to say the possibility out loud that maybe, just maybe, Cat was attracted to her the way she was to Cat, though Kara’s feelings went far beyond simple attraction. 

The elder sister’s voice softened. “Kara, if what you’ve told me about the two of you is true, she has feelings for you.” 

There was a long pause between them. Kara took a breath and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow through her hair. “What do I do?”

“Trust her,” Alex answered without hesitation. “Tell her who you are, even if she already knows. It’ll change everything.” 

“What if it changes things in a bad way?”

Alex gently countered, “What if it changes things in a good way?” 

When Cat’s neighborhood came into view, Kara quietly said, “I gotta go. Thank you, Alex.” She tapped the comm in her ear, ending the call. 

Anxiousness rose up in Kara as she rounded the sprawling properties from above. When she came close to Cat’s house, Kara saw her. Cat was on the second floor balcony that connected to her bedroom. 

The young Kryptonian hovered in the air and watched Cat sitting in a chair on the balcony, looking at her phone, her regular drink on the table next to her. She was wearing her trademark cateye reading glasses and dressed as casually as Kara had ever seen her in dark jeans and a sweater, guarding against the cool night air. It all looked so familiar and yet altogether different. 

Cat looked beautiful, she always did. But tonight, there was something different about it. Maybe it was because Kara knew Cat was waiting for her, maybe it was how Cat was so adorable with her legs tucked under her small body in the chair, or the fact that Kara could tell Cat had redone the curls in her hair from earlier that day. 

Regardless of why Cat looked particularly stunning right now, simply watching her set Kara at ease. The longer she observed Cat, the more ready she felt for the conversation she wanted to have tonight. 

Without even noticing her own movement, Kara had drawn closer to the balcony, close enough for Cat to see. Cat glanced up with a double take when she caught blue eyes. Kara’s stomach flipped when Cat gave her a smile and the way it lit up her face left Kara with parted lips and no words. 

Cat stood and took a few slow steps to where Kara was hanging in the air on the other side of the balcony. 

“It’s good to see you, Supergirl.” Cat’s voice was so soft and her expression so open. If Kara had been afraid of trusting Cat, that fear was forgotten as Cat barely leaned toward the balcony’s edge and extended her hand up. 

Floating close enough to touch her, Kara reached out and took the hand Cat offered and felt herself being pulled until her toes touched down and she was standing face to face with the woman she adored. 

A little breathless, Kara finally spoke. “It’s good to see you, too.” 

She didn’t know if it was night air, Cat’s casual attire, or the relaxed look on her face, but Kara had never been more drawn to this woman. 

Their hands were still lightly connected and when Cat brushed her thumb across Kara’s knuckles, goosebumps rushed up her arm. Looking down at their joined hands, Kara paid careful attention to how the small hand fit in hers. She gave Cat’s fingers a small squeeze before releasing them. 

Kara was paralyzed by the proximity, and Cat seemed to understand. Taking a step back, Cat retrieved her drink from the table. 

Turning back to Kara, Cat asked, “Have you been safe like you promised you would be?”

Kara managed a smile at the question. “No less safe than normal, I guess. What about you? You made the same promise.”

Cat shrugged and came to stand near Kara, propping her elbows on the balcony’s edge. “Safe as safe can be, I suppose.” She took a sip of her drink and set it down next to her elbow.

“That’s not what I hear.” Kara stood next to Cat, leaning her own elbows on the edge. “I hear you’ve been inserting yourself into not very safe investigations.”

“Oh,” Cat was flippant. “And where did you hear that?” 

With a small smile, Kara said, “Little bird.”

Cat mirrored the smile and quietly responded, “Little plane.” 

They looked back out to the night sky, comfortable with the silence. Kara could feel the slight warmth from Cat’s arm next to hers. This seemed so right. The two of them, together, like it always had been. 

Cat broke the quiet with, “Kara Danvers said you might have some questions for me about the Cadmus investigation.” 

Kara took a breath and hung her head for a second, the magic of the moment gone. She whispered her own name, “Kara Danvers.” Looking at Cat, she didn’t miss the small lift of the woman’s eyebrows, almost like she was daring Kara to finally let the charade go. “I don’t have any questions about the investigation.”

“Then why are you here?” The retort came quickly, like Cat was expecting it. 

Kara stood up straight, facing Cat. “I need to tell you something.” 

Cat’s features instantly morphed into hope and her eyes softened, waiting, but when Kara could only look at her, Cat breathed out and asked, a little exasperated, “Why is this so hard for you?”

Kara glanced away, shaking her head. She remembered all the times that she had come so close to telling Cat the truth only to let fear stop her. Now, here she was again, wanting more than ever for the veil between them to be lifted, but after keeping the secret for so long, the old instinct to lie left Kara silent and terrified. 

“Look at me,” Cat said gently, and Kara couldn’t help but comply, hoping that Cat’s superpower would become evident and she would know what to say. “How many times have we been right here, on the brink, only to turn the other direction?” When the question went unanswered, Cat lightly pressed, “You know that I already know. Just say it.”

“I…” Kara’s voice caught in her throat and she looked at the floor.

Hearing Cat sigh, she lifted her eyes back to the shorter woman, who seemed even shorter with no shoes on and Kara in her boots. “Let me make it easier on you,” Cat said. 

“What do you mean?”

Cat went back to the table where her cateye glasses were and picked them up. Making her way back up to Kara, she locked eyes with the superhero. Cat smiled slowly. Opening the glasses, she reached up and slowly slipped them onto Kara’s face. Her fingers lingered at the rim of the glasses and her smile grew as she looked at Kara.

Kara blinked a few times, knowing that her eyes had to appear slightly magnified by the curve of the specific lenses. With upturned lips Cat quietly said, “There’s my girl. There’s Kara Danvers.” 

Then it was Kara who smiled, reaching on reflex to adjust the glasses and Cat laughed lightly at the customary sight. 

Kara pulled Cat’s glasses off and Cat teased, “See, that wasn’t so bad.” 

Passing the glasses back, Kara shook her head again. “No, it wasn’t.” Relief flooded Kara and the weight of the secret finally began to leave her. 

Setting the glasses aside, Cat did something unexpected. She reached her hands up and touched Kara’s cheeks. The younger woman’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact she had been longing for. Stepping closer, Kara allowed her hands to find Cat’s waist. 

Kara kept her eyes closed, trying to process what was happening. Cat’s hands were on her, and not just in a simple hug. Her hands were staying put. As the seconds ticked by, her fear melted away until her grip on Cat’s waist pulled the small woman in and their fronts brushed together. 

Cat whispered, “Why have you been so afraid of this moment?” One of her hands slipped down to Kara’s collar bone and the simple movement sent a shiver through the young woman.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kara let her gaze wander over Cat’s face and said, “I’ve always been so afraid that you wouldn’t see me, that you would only see the cape, and I would get lost somehow.”

Cat grazed her thumb across Kara’s cheek as the other hand snaked around the back of her neck. “Kara, you are all I ever saw.” Kara closed her eyes, soaking in the words. “I knew it was you the first time I saw you in this suit and that never surprised me. You are meant to be Supergirl, but you have always been Kara Danvers to me.” 

The light pressure from Cat’s hand on the back of her neck drew Kara closer. She told herself this couldn’t be happening. Cat’s hands, pulling her impossibly close, and Kara thought it had to be a dream. But when their noses brushed together and Kara could feel Cat’s breath on her lips, she knew this was real. 

Kara wanted more than anything to kiss her. She had imagined this countless times, feeling Cat’s muscles under her hands, being close enough to smell her hair and hear the imperceptible sound of Cat’s breathing. 

Their lips were a breath apart and just as Kara was about to close the tiny distance, the blaring sound of Cat’s phone ringing on the table filled the air, jarring both of them. They jumped, startled, eyes still pinned to one another. 

After the third ring, Kara whispered, “You should get that.” 

Cat shook her head, looking disappointed. “Terrible timing, I’m sorry.” 

Kara only gave a halfhearted smile as Cat turned to retrieve the phone and answer the call. Kara saw the instant shift in Cat’s demeanor as she saw who was calling. She answered it quickly.

“Alice, what’s wrong?” 

Kara recognized the name of the young meta human woman that had gotten Cat involved in the investigation into Cadmus. Then Cat’s eyes snapped to meet Kara’s again. 

Eyes on Kara, Cat asked Alice, “What you mean another meta human escaped from Cadmus?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kara's secret in the open, she and Cat work toward their next step in taking down Cadmus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to @subcutaneous7 for perfect edits and suggestions. Also, I'm this close *holds forefinger and thumb less than a centimeter apart* to listing @spaceshipsarecool as a co-author on this. She has made it so good.

Cat pulled up to the hotel and hurriedly got out of her car. She moved with quick steps along the sidewalk, both curious and worried over Alice’s late night phone call. 

Just as she was about to cross the street toward the high rise hotel, a shock of blue and red caught her eye in the alley she was passing by. They had separated when they left Cat’s. Kara needed her everyday clothes and the superhero also insisted on doing a patrol of the area, not wanting Cat to walk into unseen danger.

Kara quickly emerged, adjusting her glasses, and fell into step with Cat as they wordlessly crossed the street together.

Cat kept a rushed pace. She was anxious to check on Alice and the others. Also, if the new member of their group was in as bad a shape as Alice had been when they first met, Cat wanted to make sure she was taken care of. 

The older reporter was going over all the possibilities in her mind. Another meta human escapee could be a valuable source of information in their investigation. Cat’s journalistic instinct couldn’t help but think of a dozen questions on the drive there. How did this new person escape? How did they find Alice and the others? Can they be trusted? 

As the two women passed through the sliding glass doors and into the lobby, Kara’s voice interrupted Cat’s thoughts. 

“Is it okay that I’m here?” 

Cat’s eyes snapped over to her, startled from her wonderings. “Yes,” she answered surely. She had trusted Kara enough to hand over months of research and Kara had trusted her enough to allow her identity to be outed. Cat needed to trust her with the safety of her charges. “It’s time you meet them anyway.” After another thought, she added, “They’re a little jumpy, understandably, so don’t expect a warm welcome.”

They made their way into the elevator and Cat pressed one of the top floors. 

“Why such a fancy place?” Kara asked her.

“Cadmus will be looking for their lost assets in back alleys and cheap motels. They would never expect such young cast aways to be able to stay in a place like this. It’s the last place they’d think of.”

Kara seemed satisfied with the answer and they fell silent again. Cat watched the numbers on the elevator’s digital display climb higher, all the while trying to decide how to handle the situation. 

When Alice had called, she immediately told Cat about their new addition, and she seemed to trust the person. The young woman hadn’t wanted to talk more over the phone, unsure if it was secure, and asked if Cat could come to the hotel. 

Closing her eyes for a second and pinching the bridge of her nose, Cat tried to focus on the moment they were in now. Maybe it was the close proximity that the elevator car created, or maybe it was that she could see Kara’s hands clasped together from the corner of her eye, but Cat kept drifting back to just before the phone rang and those hands had been on her.

Kara’s secret had finally been revealed and they were on the verge of a kiss they both wanted more than anything. She remembered the warmth of Kara’s body so close to hers. Cat could still feel the weight of those hands on her waist, tugging her even closer. Their lips had been only centimeters away from each other.

As if sensing her inner musings, Kara quietly asked, “Are we going to talk about what almost happened on your balcony?” 

Cat turned to Kara and settled her gaze on the blonde, allowing her thoughts to slow. She breathed out, her face softening, the corners of her lips turning up just slightly. 

She looked at Kara with what felt like new eyes. It had always been so mentally and emotionally taxing to keep the knowledge of Kara’s secret hidden. Now that the gate separating them had been opened and Cat didn’t have to differentiate between Kara and Supergirl she felt a freedom, an openness. She didn’t have to hide how she felt. 

The fact that Kara was even asking the question was a testament that the unveiling of the secret would change things between them. The sweet and dutiful assistant never would have questioned Cat, but Supergirl had never backed down from making her opinions known and asking the questions that needed to be asked.

Cat was suddenly thinking that she wanted nothing more than to pick back up where they had left off before her phone rang. For months she had longed for the opportunity to find out what would happen between her and Kara with no obstacles in the way. Now the moment was here and it had to be put off. It was frustrating to say the least.

But seeing only care and patience in Kara’s eyes, Cat was assured that their time would come. So she said softly, “Of course we are.” 

Reaching out, she lightly took Kara’s hand, grazing her thumb across the back of it, as she had done earlier. Kara closed her eyes in response, moving her fingers to encircle Cat’s. 

When the elevator dinged their arrival on the group’s floor, Kara opened her eyes and Cat released her hand. But not before they exchanged a smile, an unspoken promise that they would come back to the topic later.

Stepping off, Cat led Kara down the hallway, stopping outside the group’s suite. She knocked lightly. The door opened only wide enough for Alice to look out into the hall. Her dark eyes darted back and forth between Cat and Kara. Her features hardened as she sized Kara up. She obviously wasn’t pleased with having a stranger brought to their safe haven. 

“You can trust her,” Cat said, knowing how skeptical Alice was and wanting to ease her fear. 

The young meta human looked back to Cat, assessing the statement. After a moment, she let them in. Cat’s eyes went quickly around the room, taking in faces she hadn’t seen since the last time she’d checked on them several days ago. She settled the one person she didn’t recognize, a teenage girl. 

Before Cat had the chance to greet any of them, a man stood, addressing her, “Who the hell is she?” His tone was low and suspicious.

Cat looked at Kara and watched the Kryptonian set her jaw. Turning back to the young man, Cat casually said, “Calm down, Jax. She’s here to help.” 

But Jax stalked in Cat and Kara’s direction and, with the same tone, stated, “Why should we believe that?” 

Kara tensed when Jax’s skin took on a glossy tone and his fists became coated in ice. 

“Jax,” Cat warned, sternly, but the young man continued his steps.

Kara swiftly reacted, not knowing how to interpret the young man’s action, and put herself between Jax and Cat with a hand in the middle of Jax’s chest, holding him at an arm’s length, keeping him away from Cat. 

A sudden tension came over the room and no one moved. Cat’s gaze went from Kara to Jax, both ready to defend the people they cared about from what appeared to be a threat. Cat knew Jax’s freezing ability was impressive, but he certainly didn’t stand a chance against Supergirl. 

Slowly Cat placed a calming hand between strong shoulder blades, reaching out with her other hand to curl her fingers around Kara’s wrist where she was holding Jax at bay. She could feel that Kara’s arm wasn’t flexed. She was attempting to disguise her true strength. The situation needed to be defused before Kara’s own abilities were revealed.

“Because I told you so,” Cat stated firmly. She gently pulled Kara’s hand away. “She’s a friend, and she’s no one to trifle with.” 

Alice came along side Jax, remaining calm but sharing his hesitation. She cast a wary glance at Kara and asked Cat, “Why bring someone now?”

“Now we’re closer to getting answers,” Cat responded. 

After a last moment of caution, Alice breathed out, letting the issue go and indicating for Jax to do the same. He took a couple of steps back, giving them space.

Turning to Kara, Alice said, “You’ll have to excuse him. He can be icy.” 

Cat was relieved at Alice’s attempt to break the tension with a joke that only someone who knew Jax’s powers would get. “Alice,” Cat said, “this is Kara Danvers. I trust her with my life.” 

Kara held out a tentative hand and Alice took it. With a humble expression and small smile, Kara told her, “It’s nice to meet you.” She shifted toward Jax. “Sorry about the pushing.” He nodded his own apology.

Alice turned to the rest of the group. “You’ve met Jax.” Pointing to each person, Alice introduced Kara, “This is Holly.” The red head young woman nodded. “Dash.” A teenage boy gave a small wave. Pointing to the girl sitting next to Dash on the sofa, Alice said, “And this is Ella.”

Cat looked the girl over. Ella was still in a tattered standard issue jumpsuit. She had dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn’t slept in days, and she was painfully thin. 

“Hi, Ella. My name is Cat Grant. My friend Kara and I are trying to stop the people that were holding you,” Cat said, coming to sit on the coffee table across from Ella.

“Ella, did you come from Cadmus?” The girl nodded slowly. Cat could see how shaken she still was. “Do you know anyone here from Cadmus?”

Ella spoke softly. “I knew Dash. We’re the same age so we were kept in the same place.” Her eyes went to Alice. “I saw Alice a lot, but she’s older so she was kept somewhere else. But I would see her because they moved her a lot.” 

Taking a sideways glance to Alice, Cat saw her eyes fall to the floor. Cat knew from her other interviews with the group that nothing good happened when you were moved around Cadmus. “How did you find this group?”

“It’s my ability,” Ella told Cat. “I can find people.”

“How do you find people, Ella?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s like a radar in my mind. I ran and ran and thought about Dash until I picked him up. I followed the thoughts and I snuck into the hotel and found him here.” 

Cat took in a long breath. She couldn’t imagine the fear the girl had felt as she ran as far and fast from Cadmus as she could. Cat had instantly bonded with all of the young escapees and she was quickly making more room in her heart to include Ella.

Then Cat thought back to her first interviews with the rest of the group. All of their escape stories had one thing in common. Help. Cat wondered if Ella’s story was the same. “How did you escape?” 

“They were moving me for another experiment.” Ella stopped there and glanced to Dash. The teenage boy gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. “Usually they move us in two man teams,” Ella said. “But that day only one person was moving me. A man came from the shadows and wrestled with the guard. He hit him in the head, hard. Then he led me through the basement hallways and outside.” 

Cat blinked. The man in the shadows was the one thing that threaded all their stories together. He could be their way in, a way to undo Cadmus from the inside out. 

None of the others had known the man’s name. Maybe Ella would. Cat asked her, “Ella, do you know who the man was that helped you?”

“I heard the guard say his name while they were fighting,” the girl said. “It was Jeremiah.” 

Cat heard a sharp inhalation of breath from behind her. Turning, she saw Kara’s rosy cheeks become pale and her lips part with shock. “Kara,” Cat said. “What is it?”

Kara stared at the girl and had to shake herself from her surprise. She pulled out her phone and tapped away, bringing up a photo. Coming up to Ella, Kara showed her the photo and asked, “Is this the man?” 

Ella only had to look at the picture for a short moment before nodding her head. Kara quickly showed the picture to the rest of them. They all nodded. 

Stunned, Kara sat down next to Cat on the coffee table, staring at the floor, taking in long deep breaths. Cat reached over and took the phone. She looked at the photo on the screen. It was a picture of a younger Kara and a man with dark hair and kind eyes. 

Jax’s voice broke the quiet. “Who is he?”

Kara shifted toward Jax, still processing the revelation. “Jeremiah Danvers.” She looked at Cat and her confused expression. “My adopted father.” 

********************

Cat followed Kara as she quickly left the hotel lobby. They had left the suite with a promise to return after formulating a plan. Cat told Alice to make sure Ella ate and got some rest.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Cat was falling behind Kara’s fast pace. The superhero had barely said a word since the information about her adopted father was revealed. 

“Kara, stop,” Cat said, reaching out to grab her arm, pulling Kara around to look at her. 

“I have to go.” Kara wriggled away from Cat’s grip. “I have to find him.”

As Kara moved to walk away, Cat took hold of her wrist, stopping her again. “You don’t even know where to go.” Cat could hear the exasperation in her own voice. She’d never seen Kara so eager to rush into unknown danger. “Just stop,” she said, “Don’t be reckless.”

Cat watched tears come to the other woman’s eyes as they regarded one another. Kara pressed her lips together trying to keep the tears back. Cat slid her fingers down her arm and took her hand. 

“He’s been at Cadmus this whole time,” Kara said quietly. She shook her head. “Years, Cat.” 

“Hey.” Cat stepped into her space, placing her hands firmly on Kara’s cheeks. “We’ll find him.” When a single tear found its way down Kara’s face, Cat whispered again, “We’ll find him.” She pulled Kara into her, holding tightly. Then strong arms wrapped around her middle, seeking comfort, so Cat squeezed Kara closer. 

Unaware of the people passing by on the sidewalk, Kara and Cat held each other, one needing solace and the other desperate to offer it. Countless times Cat had wanted to give this kind of comfort. Whether it was because Kara was upset about a personal issue at work, or because Supergirl was having a problem finding her footing. Cat’s arms were always waiting and now she could wrap them around Kara unabashed. She placed a gentle kiss at the base of Kara’s neck and the younger woman melted further into the embrace. 

After a long moment Kara pulled away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cry,” she said, adjusting her glasses after lifting them to wipe the tears with her fingers. 

“It’s okay,” Cat reassured her. “We’re not at work.” Kara let out a relieved laugh, and Cat confessed, “And the only reason I made that rule was because I knew I could never stand to see you cry.” 

Cat watched her companion’s face soften at that. They both found comfort in the other’s gentle expression. Shifting their focus, Kara asked, “So what do we do now?” 

“Take me to the DEO. We need to make a plan?”

Kara seemed surprised. “I thought you didn’t trust the DEO.” 

“I don’t,” Cat confirmed, “but I trust you.” 

A minute later, they got into Cat’s car. “I could get us there faster, you know,” Kara said. 

“And ruffle my hair? No thank you.” Cat looked over to see Kara smiling at her. 

********************

Kara led Cat onto the main bullpen floor of the DEO. Taking a sideways glimpse, she watched Cat’s eyes dart around to get her bearings. Despite being out of her element, the older woman still exuded confidence. Kara had never seen Cat be intimidated and it was a trait she had always admired. 

Kara saw Alex and Winn at their usual posts. When the elder Danvers turned at hearing someone approach, a surprised look came over her face as she glanced quickly between Kara and Cat. 

“Uh, Kara,” Alex started, nervously, “Danvers. Alex took careful turns scanning each woman’s face like she was getting a read on the level of secrecy. 

Solving the mystery for Alex, Kara simply said with a grin, “She knows.” 

Responding with a satisfied nod and settling her eyes on Cat, Alex said with a smirk, “Ah, of course she does.” 

“Cat,” Kara said, “this is my sister, Agent Alex Danvers. Alex,” she gazed at her sister, proud to finally be formally introducing the two women, “Cat Grant.” The first time Alex and Cat had been in a room together they hadn’t had the chance to meet. The chaos of Myriad had all of them moving too quickly for introductions. Kara’s lips turned up as she watched the two people she cared about most having their first real interaction.

“Very nice to meet you, Miss Grant.” Alex held out a hand and, furrowing her brow, added, “Well, again, sort of.”

Cat took the hand Alex offered, shaking it firmly. “I thought at the station during Myriad that you might be the sister Kara’s always talking about. Good to meet you, too.” 

Another voice broke into the conversation. “Hi there, Miss Grant,” Winn said, happily.

Cat’s eyes widened. “Whit?”

“Uh, Winn,” he answered. “It’s, it’s still Winn.”

“Who’s running all of the,” she paused, waving her hand at the elaborate computer display, “the things at CatCo.”

“Uh, I have no idea. James fired me.”

Cat’s head snapped to Kara. “What? What the hell is happening at my company?”

“CatCo is fine,” Kara said, trying to assure her. “James is doing a great job.” Cat glared at Kara and the younger woman said, “Let’s just focus on why we’re here.”

After a moment of holding the narrowed eyes on Kara, Cat relented. “Fine.” She looked to Alex. “Agent Danvers, I assume Kara brought you the information I gathered on Cadmus.” 

“She did. And you can call me Alex, Miss Grant.” 

“Alex, Kara and I paid a visit to our merry little band of Cadmus escapees tonight and discovered some new information.” 

Anxiety crept over Kara at the thought of breaking the news about Jeremiah. She had no idea how Alex would react.

The DEO agent immediately perked up. “Okay, what is it?” When neither Cat nor Kara answered, Alex prodded. “Well?”

“Tell her,” Cat said to Kara. When Kara only closed her eyes in hesitation, Cat firmly encouraged her. “We don’t have time to waste.”

Kara took a breath, meeting her sister’s eyes. “Do you remember Cat’s interview notes with the group that escaped?” Alex nodded. “Do you remember how they all had help escaping?” Alex nodded again, slower. “Tonight we found out who’s been helping them.”

“Who?” Alex asked anxiously. 

Kara's heart swelled with compassion. “Alex, it was Jeremiah.” 

Alex froze, eyes locked on Kara's. Then she leaned her hands on the round table in the center of the room. Silence hung in the space as a hundred emotions played over Alex’s features. She stayed fixed on Kara as if the connection were the only thing keeping her standing. Her eyes glistened over and she whispered to Kara, “Dad?” 

“Yeah,” Kara breathed out.

“You’re sure?”

Kara nodded. “I showed them a picture,” she answered, moving to hug her sister. Lacing their arms around one another, the sisters held tight to each other. Kara echoed Cat’s mantra from earlier. “We’ll find him, Alex.” 

Alex buried her face in Kara’s neck, trying to fight back the tears. She asked a muffled, “He’s been trapped at Cadmus all this time?”

Cat gently inserted, “Actually, I don’t think so.” 

Kara and Alex separated, focusing their attention on Cat as the elder Danvers quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and asked her, “What do you mean?” 

Coming up to the circular table, Cat rested her hands on it. “I think he’s working for them.”

“Excuse me.” Alex was incredulous. “You have no idea what you’re talking about if you think my father-,”

Cat held up a hand. “Against his will, of course.” Cat cautiously proceeded. “Think about it. How else would he know how to get people out? He knew when they were being moved and where and when they were being moved by a smaller team that he could overpower. He’s on the inside.” 

Kara peered over to her sister. J’onn had told them Jeremiah was alive, but they didn’t know anything beyond that. Cat’s theory made sense.

“Alex?” Kara said her name tenderly, allowing Alex a moment to take in the news.

The older sister slowly shook her head. “I can’t believe it.”

“I know, but he’s alive and he’s still,” Kara paused, searching for the right word, “him. He’s still helping people.”

“And now he can help us,” Cat said.

The sisters looked at her. Alex asked, “How so?”

Cat sighed. “I don’t like this, but if the others are willing, we can use them to get a message to Jeremiah.” Cat’s sharp emerald eyes looked back and forth between the sisters. “We can take Cadmus down from the inside out.”

********************

After hours of processing information, planning, and occasionally arguing over a course of action, they had managed to come up with a way to move forward. It wasn’t a solid plan, but it would get them to the next step. 

Now, Kara and Cat were wearily making their way back toward the elevators as Kara walked Cat to her car. 

Kara had her fingertips lightly resting on Cat’s lower back as they went and she didn’t miss the way Cat walked a bit slower when she made the move. 

It had been a whirlwind couple of days for the two of them. From a simple coffee meeting to a visit to L Corp, a well guarded secret finally revealed, an almost kiss, and the revelation of a lost family member found. 

It was finally quiet, save for the clacking of Cat’s heels on the hallway’s tile floor. The building had mostly cleared out. The only other people around were a couple of security staff and an agent here and there hurrying to another floor. 

When they came to the elevator lobby, Kara allowed the weight of her hand to settle where her fingers had been touching. She moved to reach in front of the slightly shorter woman and press the call button for her. 

They turned toward each other as they waited for the elevator. Kara met Cat’s eyes with a tired half smile. “You look exhausted,” Kara told her. 

Cat’s hooked eyelids gave away her weariness. With a sigh she quietly responded, “Busy day.” 

Kara let out a breathy laugh, realizing they’d been together almost the entire day and now it was the earliest hours of the next morning. Still, Kara didn’t want the day to be over.

Gently taking Cat’s hand, she said, “Let me take you home.” Cat looked so tired and a familiar reflex to take care of her pulled at Kara.

Cat stepped close enough for their clothing to touch and asked, “Will my hair get ruffled?” 

Kara knew the question was rhetorical, but when she felt pressure from Cat’s front barely pressing against her, Kara couldn’t help but wonder how Cat managed to look so sexy while being so exhausted.

Pressing her lips together to keep her smile from getting any bigger at Cat’s ever present banter, Kara replied, “Yes, yes it will.” Then, with fingers coming to Cat’s cheek, she said, “But I promise, it’ll be worth it.” 

Just then, the elevator dinged its arrival and the doors promptly opened. The two women stood in front of the elevator, unable to tear their eyes from the other.

Cat whispered, “Okay.” 

Kara didn’t want to give her time to change her mind, so she tugged Cat back down the hall toward the landing where she came and went freely as Supergirl. 

Releasing Cat’s hand, Kara said, “Give me a second.” 

Taking a few steps away, Kara whooshed into her super suit. The transition was seamless and in a flash she held her hand back out for Cat to take. Kara was elated at the wonder on Cat’s face. 

Cat took the hand Kara offered and stepped close. The young superhero could hear the rushing of her companion’s heart beat. Cat’s free hand came to Kara’s hip and tingles spread from the spot straight to Kara’s head and her breathing became deeper. 

Unable to resist holding Cat as close as possible, she bent down to easily scoop the woman into her arms, blue eyes never leaving green. Kara slowly lifted off the floor and out into the night sky. Cat leaned her forehead into Kara’s neck as the cool air surrounded them. 

As Kara flew toward Cat’s home, she felt her shifting her head slightly every few moments, taking in the view from such a new and intimate perspective. 

“It’s beautiful up here.” Cat’s voice was quiet. It was a fair night and Kara was flying slowly and as smoothly as possible. She wanted Cat to love flying with her as she had intentions of doing it often. 

“I love it up here. It’s so peaceful.” Kara hesitated before she added, “I’ve always wanted to share it with you.” 

The longer they were in the air, the heavier Cat’s body became. Soon, she knew from the steady breathing and slow heart rate that Cat had fallen asleep. The weariness had taken over. Cat was asleep in her arms and it was wonderful. 

Finally, Kara landed silently on Cat’s balcony. She took care in opening the balcony door so as not to disturb the sleeping woman. Wanting to avoid the sound of her boots on the wood floor, Kara floated over to the bed.

Gently laying Cat on the bed, Kara pulled the blankets over her, tucking it in around the edges, ensuring she would be warm and snug. 

Kara knelt down beside the bed, watching Cat sleep. She reached a hand to tenderly push an errant lock of blonde hair away from Cat’s face. With a small sigh of adoration, Kara leaned in and pressed the softest kiss to Cat’s cheek.

As she pulled back, Kara smiled brightly at the sight of Cat’s open eyes pinned on her. Her hand was still at Cat’s cheek and she tenderly stroked her thumb over the creamy skin. 

They stared at each other for long seconds, taking in the sight of one another in this intimate setting, alone in the dark and so close. Finally, Cat whispered, “Thank you.” 

Kara didn’t want to go. So much had happened between them so fast and she wanted to explore it all. But Cat was so tired and Alex was waiting for her. So Kara just whispered back, “Get some sleep.” 

Cat’s eyes fluttered closed and Kara kept up the movement of her thumb until Cat’s breathing signaled the return of her sleep. The young woman stood to leave.

Stopping at the door, Kara turned for a last lingering gaze at a sleeping Cat Grant. The day had been a roller coaster, but Kara couldn’t ask for a greater end to it. Telling herself she needed to get back to Alex, Kara silently slipped out the door and back into the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to InspectorBoxer and SpaceShipsareCool for their constantly invaluable advice and time spent on this story. They are teaching me so much.

_The dance between darkness and light will always remain— the stars and the moon will always need the darkness to be seen, the darkness will just not be worth having without the moon and the stars. \- C. JoyBell C._

********************

Cat awoke with a start, her phone alerting her to an incoming text message. Moving slowly in her grogginess, she reached over to retrieve the device from her nightstand. Rubbing her eyes, Cat looked at the name on the screen. 

Kara Danvers. 

Instantly, the fog of sleep lifted and vivid memories from the previous day floated through her mind; their meeting at L Corp, the encounter on Cat’s balcony, the hotel and then the DEO. Cat flopped back on the bed at the next recollection. 

Kara holding her while they flew over the city. She’d fallen asleep, though she didn’t remember at what point, she had been so exhausted and so comfortable. Cat reached up to lightly touch her cheek and swore she could still feel Kara’s thumb grazing across her skin. 

Quickly pulling the phone back up, Cat swiped to check the message. _I’m about to walk out the door. Can I bring you breakfast?_

Cat smiled openly at the question. Even with no obligation to do so, Kara was still taking care of her. She typed back, _That would be great. Thank you._

She didn’t bother telling Kara what to get. Cat knew Kara would get something she liked. 

_See you soon_ , came the reply. 

Forcing herself to fully wake, Cat began to get ready, knowing it wouldn’t take Kara long to get there. She slipped into a pair of dark slacks and pulled her favorite sweater over her head. Going to the bathroom, Cat stood in front of the mirror looking herself over. 

She tilted her head and considered her hair. Thinking back to the all the times she hadn’t missed Kara’s eyes flicking down to her lips, Cat wondered if her overall appearance had made her more attractive those days. She tried to remember how her hair had been styled. Had it been curled? Or maybe straighter? Had Kara complimented her hair before when it looked a certain way? 

Cat rolled her eyes at herself. She was being silly. After all, they hadn’t even talked about how they felt, and one almost kiss didn’t equate to a romance. However, Cat couldn’t suppress the giddy feeling inside. She was excited to see Kara. She wanted to talk about it, all of it. Cat didn’t want to regret all the time they’d spent not talking about their feelings. All the months of secrets and lies had to mean something. Knowing she was wasting time, Cat simply tousled her hair and applied a bit of product to hold the loose curls. 

She came downstairs just as there was a knock at the door. Cat pulled the door open to see her superhero standing there, takeout from Noonan’s in hand. Kara’s bright smile was as contagious as always and Cat easily returned it.

“Come in,” she said, stepping aside to let Kara pass. 

“Thanks. How did you sleep?” 

“Really well,” Cat answered. “Thanks for the ride.” 

When Kara looked back with a grin, Cat knew she was going to like this new dynamic between them. Being able to acknowledge Kara’s full identity was a welcome change from having to speak in code. Cat had always tried to speak in veiled terms to Kara, letting the young woman know that she was always on Supergirl’s side. Now, she could just say it. 

Cat led Kara to the kitchen. As she began to pull out a few dishes and utensils for their breakfast, Kara held out a cup to her. Putting the dishes down on the island counter, Cat put her fingers around the cup, overlaying them with Kara’s. She tried to pull the cup from Kara’s hand, but it was held fast by the young woman. 

Cat pressed her lips together, attempting to keep her smile small when she realized Kara was flirting with her. They stood there for a moment, holding one cup with two hands, enjoying the simple sensation of their fingers touching. 

Tingles went up Cat’s forearm as Kara ran the tip of her index finger the length of Cat’s before releasing the cup. Kara leaned back against the counter of the kitchen island, hands in her pockets. Cat took a sip of her customary latte before setting the cup down and mirroring Kara against the opposite counter. 

They watched each other for a moment before Kara broke the quiet. “You said we would talk about what almost happened on the balcony.” 

Cat held her gaze, responding simply, “I did.” 

Kara breathed out, relaxing. “We almost kissed.” She let the statement stand and Cat knew Kara was waiting for her to say more. 

Vulnerability slowly floated over Cat. When they had been standing on the balcony the previous evening, she hadn’t planned on talking. She’d only planned on kissing. Discussing her emotions didn’t come easily for the CEO, even when she wanted to. She knew that Kara knew how difficult it could be for her to open up and Cat hoped Kara could be understanding.

Still, the only response Cat could manage was, “We did.” 

“You invited me over last night,” Kara said, prodding. “What did you want to happen?” 

Cat pulled her hands from her pockets and propped them on the counter behind her. She pressed the heels of her hands into the marble, keeping herself anchored. It wasn’t in her nature to fidget. 

“I,” Cat started. She closed her mouth and let out a frustrated breath. Opening herself up was so hard. She looked back to Kara and saw the most patient expression. It set her at ease. If Kara was able to finally reveal her full self to Cat, how could Cat not return the show of trust?

Instead of answering Kara’s question, Cat told her, “Lena did something I didn’t like yesterday.” 

The crease in Kara’s forehead gave away her confusion. “What do you mean? What did she do?”

Cat loosened her grip on the counter, deciding to start by making a confession. “When we came into Lena’s office and we sat down at her desk.” The confused look on Kara’s face only deepened so Cat explained. “She touched you when she walked us over to the desk.” 

Kara slowly shook her head. “Cat, I don’t understand.” 

It was ironic, a communicator having such a hard time communicating. Cat tried again. “She put her hand on your back while she walked you over.” Cat straightened and reached a hand around to touch the small of her own back. “Right here.” 

Kara’s lips began to turn up as she gathered Cat’s meaning. She said, “Okay,” followed by a quiet, “And?”

“It made me jealous,” Cat clarified. “When we first got to L Corp earlier and I held the door open for you in the lobby, I wanted to do the same thing.” Kara’s tiny smile began to grow. “It was a reaction. I wanted to touch you, guide you through the door but instead I pushed the urge down. But she didn’t. She touched you the way I wanted to, and it made me jealous.”

Cat had learned to read the nuances of Kara’s features a long time ago. The younger woman liked that she was jealous, but more than that, Kara was grateful for the confirmation that her feelings were mutual. Kara pushed off the countertop, asking, “So when you subtly invited me over, you wanted to-,”

“To touch you,” Cat finished for her. “Be close to you. I wanted the charade to be over. Because nothing could ever happen between us with all the lying.” 

Kara nodded her agreement. She took a step closer. “And do you still want to?”

Cat recognized the glimmer of self assuredness in Kara’s eyes and she returned it with a small smirk. She wasn’t accustomed to this boldness from her former assistant. Yes, she would definitely like this new dynamic between them. Then it was Cat who stood up straighter. She turned the tables of confession on Kara. “Do you?” 

Kara bridged the gap and reached an arm around Cat’s waist, pulling her close. A tiny gasp escaped Cat’s lips but her hands instinctively settled on Kara’s chest, as if she’d been resting them there for the longest time. She felt the superhero’s heart beating against her palms and knew her own heart was beating just as fiercely. 

Green and blue gazes locked in anticipation as Kara’s free hand made its way to Cat’s cheek and Cat’s own hands slipped around the back of Kara’s neck. This was more like it. This was the physical contact Cat had been wanting. 

Kara whispered, “I’ve wanted to touch you like this since the very beginning.” 

There it was. The almost imperceptible shift of Kara’s eyes down to her lips and back up. Leaning in, Cat brushed her lips over Kara’s jawline. 

She breathed against Kara’s skin, “What else have you wanted to do?” 

Less than a heartbeat later, Kara pressed her lips to Cat’s. After the softest moan came from the back of her throat, Cat inhaled and pressed back. Their mouths came apart only to come right back together with parted lips. 

Cat sank into Kara’s body, tangling her fingers in long tresses. Slipping her tongue across Kara’s supple bottom lip, Cat asked for more. When Kara obliged and their tongues touched, Cat couldn’t contain the need to be as close as possible. She wrapped her arms fully around Kara’s shoulders. The two women began to get lost in the contact, moving against one another, unable to keep their hands still. 

Cat couldn’t believe how good it felt. She had fantasized about this kiss countless times, but this was better than anything her mind had conjured. This was the place where Kara Danvers and Supergirl collided, in this kiss. It was Kara’s softness and Supergirl’s confidence. It was Kara’s careful nature mixed with Supergirl’s relentlessness. 

Kara pushed into her and Cat felt her back ease against the marble counter. The frantic pace began to slow and passion gave way to affection. Cat ran her fingertips lightly across Kara’s forearms while Kara peppered tender kisses at Cat’s neck. 

Soon, Kara placed a last lingering kiss on Cat’s lips. When their mouths separated, they were still close enough to kiss and Kara whispered, “Wow. That was…” 

Kara trailed off, so Cat finished for her. “Perfect.” 

They finally pulled back enough to meet each other’s eyes. “Yeah,” Kara agreed. 

Staying in each other’s arms, the two women tried to draw out the moment. Then, as if on queue, Kara’s phone began ringing from her back pocket. Kara sighed and Cat dropped her head against a strong shoulder. 

Kara kept an arm firmly around Cat’s waist while she reached for the phone. Looking at the screen, she said, “It’s Alex. She’s ready for them.”

Cat picked up her head and gave Kara an easy look. “Time to go then.” 

Putting her phone away, Kara pulled Cat back into herself, holding tight. “Tell me we’re gonna catch a break soon.” 

Cat quietly spoke against Kara’s neck, “The law of averages guarantees it.” 

Kara let out a light laugh and finally released Cat. “I’m gonna head to the DEO.”

“I’ll go to the hotel, and then meet you there.” 

With a nod, Kara asked, “Can I use your balcony?” 

********************

Cat was ushered into the main bullpen of the DEO. Her five young, meta human companions were with her, following closely. She was flanked by a cautious Alice. Dash and Ella held each other’s hands, eyes darting around. Jax was wearing his best look of intimidation. Holly was relaxed, simply happy to be out of the hotel.

Cat had explained some of the plan to the group in the car on the way over. They understood that they would each have a part to play, and that they would have the full support of the DEO behind them, though the guarantee meant little to Alice. She was as wary as Cat was about the DEO, but Cat had told her there were people there they could trust, so Alice agreed to be open.

She caught Alex’s eye and the agent came up to greet them. “Agent Danvers,” Cat said. 

“Ms. Grant.” Alex looked over the ragtag group. “My name is Alex. I’m glad you’re all here.”

Looking to Alice, Cat told her, “This is one of the people I was telling you about. She’ll look after you. She and the DEO are going to help us take down Cadmus.”

“How?” Alice asked quickly. She crossed her arms, obviously skeptical. 

Alex gave her a compassionate half smile. “With the information Ms. Grant has gathered, along with your help, we’ve made a plan.” 

Alice kept her strong stance. “Cat called you Agent Danvers.”

“Yes,” Alex confirmed. “You met my sister, Kara, last night. And Jeremiah Danvers is my father.” 

With narrowed eyes, Alice assessed Alex. “So you have a personal stake in this?”

Alex waited to answer, holding Alice’s gaze. “This is as personal as it gets.”

Eventually uncrossing her arms, Alice said, “Good.”

Just then, someone they all recognized stepped into the room. Alex and Cat flashed knowing smiles, while the rest of the group looked shocked. Cat had hoped meeting Supergirl would help to set them at ease.

From the red boots, to the dark tights, they all knew who she was. Red skirt, gold belt, and the iconic emblem set against a backdrop of blue, Supergirl made her way to them. Her other worldly cape swayed behind her with each step and the young people were in awe. 

With a bright smile, Kara held out her hand to Alice, acknowledging her as the group’s leader. “Hi. I’m -,”

“Supergirl,” Alice finished quietly for her. Even Jax looked impressed. 

“It’s nice to meet you all. Ms. Grant’s told me a lot about you.” She glanced around the group and pointed to each one. “You must be Alice. And Jax, Dash, Holly, and Ella.” 

They all seemed a bit giddy that Supergirl had called them by name, everyone except Alice. Her initial surprise quickly wore off and the young woman stated, “If you think a Kryptonian is going to be an advantage, you’re wrong.” 

The mood became serious. Alice was ready to get down to business. Alex was the one who asked, “What do you mean?” 

“Cadmus’s facility is crawling with kryptonite,” Alice answered. 

“We know.” Alex’s tone was reassuring. “Supergirl isn’t part of the internal plan for the first part of the mission. She will offer support. You guys are the ones who will destroy Cadmus from the inside out.” 

Cat quickly spoke up. “If,” she said, emphatically, holding up a finger. “If you agree to it. And, mind you all, if we aren’t all on board, we’re not doing it.”

The group glanced around to one another. There was a hint of determination among them. Alice looked back to Alex. “We can do it.” 

Cat’s heart melted a bit. They hadn’t even heard the details of the plan yet and they were already willing to put themselves in harm’s way. To Cat, it only reinforced how terrible Cadmus was, that people would be so willing to risk themselves to get others away from the place. As much as she didn’t want to leave them, there wasn’t much she could do beyond this point. “Okay, then,” Cat said. “I’ll leave you all to it.” 

Cat moved past them to leave when Alice called to her, “Wait!” Cat turned back with a questioning expression. Looking to Alex and Kara, Alice firmly informed them, “We don’t go anywhere or do anything without Cat.” The rest of the group gave small nods. 

As she slowly walked back over, Cat’s shoulders loosened in sympathy. All five members of the group gathered around her. She lifted an arm around Holly and the other around Dash, who was close to Carter’s age. They were only children, save Alice, who was still too young to be involved in all this. There were parts of the plan that Cat hadn’t liked since get go. She had made it clear to Kara and Alex that she didn’t approve of sending her charges back into danger, but she also acknowledged that they were the best bet to success. She had grown protective of them. 

As they all seemed to hold on to one another and hold onto Cat at the same time, Cat suddenly realized how desperate they all were to have someone look after them, to have someone they could depend on. In that moment, Cat wanted to be that person. After a fleeting glimpse to each of them, she squared her jaw and looked back to the Danvers sisters. She wasn’t going anywhere.

Alex looked at the group of six. “Ms. Grant can stay with you every step of the way,” she told them. 

*******************

Kara listened intently as J’onn and Alex walked everyone through the plan. She took her time observing them all. 

Dash and Ella, the youngest of the group clung to each other. They seemed nervous, but when Alex told them their place in the plan, they both nodded vigorously. “We can do it,” Dash told them. 

Jax and Holly were different. They paced eagerly around the room. Where Dash and Ella were afraid, Jax and Holly were angry. They were ready to take Cadmus head on.

Then there was Alice. She was the steady one. Alice listened intently and when her part came, she gave a single nod of acknowledgement. She didn’t seem emotional or the least bit intimidated by the task before them. Alice was unwavering.

Kara admired their courage. No matter their feelings or motivations, they all knew they were going to be charging into danger. They were willing to confront a deadly force to free their friends and people they didn’t even know. Kara thought they were much more selfless than she had been ten years ago. She had simply been trying to fit in. They were about to become soldiers. 

Glancing at Cat, Kara involuntarily sighed as she watched the woman. Cat had her hands on her hips, as she listened to J’onn and Alex. Kara loved how focused she was. She was accustomed to observing those razor sharp eyes fasten onto something. Cat’s strong jaw and straight back had always given an air of fortitude and persistence, at least to Kara. Seeing Cat’s resolve strengthened Kara’s own.

As if sensing eyes upon her, Cat slowly tore her gaze away from the presentation and looked at Kara. They held eye contact, a new depth exchanged in their look. Kara knew there was mutual desire to finish what they’d started earlier, but now wasn’t the time. For now, she could only bask in Cat’s purposeful countenance looking back at her. But it was only for a moment before Cat once again squared in on J’onn. 

Kara continued studying her after she looked away. She let her eyes wander from Cat’s face down her body and back up. Kara had always thought Cat was stunning, but after kissing her the way she had that morning, stunning seemed understated. Cat was breathtaking. Kara forced herself to turn away and tune back into the briefing. 

As soon as she did, the sound of Alex clapping her hands together startled Kara. The older Danvers said, “How ‘bout you guys show us your powers.” She gave the group an enthusiastic smile. “I’ve seen them on paper, but I’d love for you to show us.”

Kara came to stand beside her sister, matching the smile. “We have training rooms,” Kara told them. “You can use your powers freely.” 

The young meta humans looked back and forth among themselves and then to Cat. After she gave an encouraging nod, the enthusiasm became contagious. They hadn’t been able to use their powers since leaving Cadmus, and when they were there, they hadn’t used their powers willingly. 

Kara looked at Alice and saw the faintest hint of a smile. She was wearing the most at ease expression that Kara had seen on her. The superhero felt an empathy toward the young leader. Kara understood the burden of being tasked with taking care of people at a young age. Even though she had never had the chance to take care of Kal-El, she remembered the weight of the request as she traveled into the expanse of space. Alice had taken it upon herself to take care of the group, to make all the decisions that would affect them, to figure out who they could and couldn’t trust. Kara hoped even a few hours of some fun might lighten all their spirits, but especially Alice’s.

After a few glances and unspoken words that the whole group understood between themselves, Alice looked to the Danvers sisters. “Lead the way.” 

Cat and Kara hung in the back of the group, walking a bit slower than the others. They let their arms brush together. Kara wanted to hold her hand. She knew it was too much in the current environment, but she still wanted to. Cat’s company had always provided a tether of sorts. When Cat left Catco, the tether was gone and Kara had felt like she was floundering through the days. Now, after everything that had happened in a few short days, Kara felt that she almost needed the contact. 

Instead of acting on the impulse, Kara leaned over and whispered in Cat’s ear, “How are you doing with all this?” 

Cat was concerned about the younger group members and Kara could tell. Cat’s heart was bigger than most people would ever guess. Kara was one of the few people who had become privy to the woman’s caring side and she knew that Cat took responsibility for the group. The constant clenching of her jaw had given away her worry to Kara.

After a moment, Cat answered, “I’m okay if they’re okay.” She faced Kara as they continued their slower pace. “You?”

“I’m okay if you’re okay.” 

Kara watched as one side of Cat’s lips turned up in the smallest smile. Kara returned it, wanting to say more, but they came to a stop before she could. 

“Here we are,” Alex announced. She pulled the door open. “This is the largest training area we have here at the DEO.” 

They all stepped into the open space. It was the size of small warehouse. Various obstacles were set up throughout the area. The walls and floor were concrete and the ceiling was high. Taking a look around, everyone began to fan out in different directions. 

“Don’t worry,” Kara told them. “You’re safe here.” Hoping to encourage them to relax, Kara floated from the ground to the middle of the room and up toward the ceiling. Maybe showing them that Supergirl felt safe enough here would help. 

Jax let out a loud, “Yeah!” He took quick steps away from the group and toward the middle of the room. Turning back with a cocky grin, he said, “Watch this.”

Everyone looked on with anticipation. Jax took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kara saw… something. Jax’s skin was changing. He opened his eyes and looked down at his own hands, watching the effect of his own abilities. 

His skin changed from pink to white. Kara narrowed her eyes, not completely understanding what was happening. But then, when Jax breathed out and the puff of air came out in small cloud of cold mist, Kara realized. Jax was turning into ice. 

In a matter of seconds, Jax’s entire body took on a crystal like appearance. Yet, he was able to move normally, not hindered by its hardness. 

Jax turned a literal icy glance to Kara. “Hit me, Supergirl.” 

Kara smiled at his self assuredness. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” she responded. 

Her retort was met with challenging “Oh’s,” from the group. “Trust me,” he said, “you won’t.” 

Kara shrugged. She walked up to him and the two locked eyes, both challenging. Then, with blinding speed, Kara punched Jax in the center of his chest. Tiny shards of ice flew from his body as he was knocked backward and into the wall. As he hit, larger pieces of ice broke free and fell to the floor, immediately starting to melt. 

Kara saw Jax’s body automatically filling in the empty spots with more ice. He stood and they walked back up to each other. Kara asked, “Does it hurt?” 

“Not at all,” he said. He reached his hands out, letting her feel for herself. She ran her fingers up his arms. They were rock hard, but smooth and freezing to the touch. 

“Does it heal you?”

He nodded. “When I’m in this form.”

“That’s awesome,” Kara said. Even his hair and eyes were ice. It was fascinating. She reached up to touch his face and he took his opening. “My turn,” Jax said playfully, slamming both ice block like hands into Supergirl’s shoulders. 

Kara went flying backward and into the air. She caught herself and hung there in time to hear the teenagers teasing her for getting sucker punched. Laughing in response, Kara held out her hands in surrender.

Then Holly said, “My turn, Jax.” 

Holding her hands out to her sides, Holly mentally summoned a fireball in each. Without hesitation, she pushed a stream of fire toward Jax. It hit him hard, engulfing him in flame. But Jax was ready, darting away with only an arm and part of his face returning to his human form against the heat. 

Both Holly and Jax were smiling, having fun, as Holly began to stalk toward him. She shot fireball after fireball at him until she backed him into a corner. Kara was impressed with Holly’s accuracy.

Once in the corner, she released a river of fire, raising the temperature in the room. Everyone had to shield their eyes, everyone except Holly. After only a brief moment, Jax couldn’t take the heat. She turned off the flame to reveal Jax, soaking wet from the melting ice, but unharmed. 

They were both breathing hard and took fast steps to come together in a happy embrace, laughing. “Damn, that felt amazing,” Holly said. 

“Sure did,” Jax agreed. 

Jax, Holly, and Kara came back to the others. The younger members were in awe. “That was so cool!” Dash exclaimed with a bright smile. 

Kara giggled and said to him, “Let’s see what you can do.” 

Dash finally released his grip on Ella’s hand and began looking around. His eyes settled on Alex’s sidearm. “Can you shoot a bullet that way?” Dash pointed to the far wall, opposite the group.

Alex put a protective hand on her weapon, seeming unsure whether to take it from its holster. It was against procedure to fire her weapon without cause. Alex looked to her sister and Kara gave a cautious nod, understanding that even though they knew Dash’s speed, a bullet was still a bullet. 

With a tiny smile and an arched eyebrow, Alice looked at Alex and said, “Do it.” 

With a shake of her head at the taunt, Alex grinned and took a few steps away from the group, drew her weapon, and fired a round toward the back wall. At the same time, a rush of wind passed over all of them. 

Kara’s alien eyes caught a blur of movement. In less than a second, Dash was standing in front of them, wide smile still in place. He held his hand out and uncurled his fingers to reveal the pristine bullet. 

Everyone was shocked. Even Cat let out a quiet, “Hmm,” signaling that she was impressed at having finally seen what Dash could do.

“Faster than a speeding bullet,” Jax said with a smirk in Kara’s direction. Kara countered with narrowed eyes and playful look. 

“It’s not a competition,” Alice interjected. 

“What about you?” Kara asked Ella. 

The shy girl’s eyes darted around the group. “Oh, um, my abilities aren’t as awesome as everyone else’s.” Kara watched her unconsciously leaned toward Dash again. Ella’s constant need for comfort had Kara wondering what terrible things had happened to her at Cadmus. 

Cat told her, “That’s not true. Your ability is the key to our whole plan. You’re very important, Ella.” 

A slow smile came to the girl’s face. Then she reached over to take the scarf from around Holly’s neck. As she began to tie it around her face, hiding her eyes, Ella said, “Everyone spread out.” The group dispersed, quickly scattering about the massive room. After a minute, there was silence. Ella began to turn in slow circles, allowing her ability to guide her. 

Walking with quick steps, Ella came toward one of the obstacles set up near a wall. She pointed to it and accurately said, “Dash, you’re behind that barrier.” 

“Got me.” Dash popped out with a smile. “How does it work, Ella?” 

She moved in the opposite direction. “I’m not sure. It’s like it starts out in a wide camera shot and the closer I get, the narrower it gets.” Walking in a straight line toward Jax, Ella pointed, “There’s Jax.” She stopped her steps and turned her head toward the floor, like she was thinking. Her head shot back up. “Holly, you’re hiding behind Jax.” 

Holly emerged from behind Jax’s broad body. “Good job, Ella.” 

“Like that,” Ella confirmed. “The closer I get, I can see the area, or maybe sense it.”

Ella continued her purposeful steps around the room. She pointed toward the metal stairwell Alice was tucked under. “Alice.” Then as the came closer, “Under the stairs.” Moving to another obstacle, she said, “Cat.” Cat came out from the shadows of the corner and Ella kept moving. She went to the opposite corner of the room where Alex was. “Agent Danvers.” 

“Good, Ella,” Alex said quietly.

Ella turned around, pausing. Then she quickly tilted her head up and pointed toward the ceiling. “Supergirl.” Pulling the scarf from around her head, Ella met Kara’s gaze. 

Kara smiled brightly at Ella. She appreciated the discretion of someone so young. Surely Ella had deciphered that Supergirl and Kara Danvers were one in the same. Kara would have to ask her about that… somehow. She slowly came to land back on the floor. “I thought that was pretty awesome.” Ella grinned at the compliment.

“You can see in the dark,” Holly said. “That’s amazing.” 

“I never thought of it like that,” Ella responded. 

Finally, Kara turned to Alice. “What about you.” 

Her mood as somber as ever, Alice said, “I don’t like to use my powers.” 

Cat placed a reassuring hand on Alice’s arm and told Kara, “It’s hurts her to use her powers too forcefully. I’ve only seen a fraction of her ability, but I understand that it’s impressive.” Jax, Holly, and Dash all nodded, agreeing with Cat. 

“I’ve had to use them a few times since we escaped.” Alice didn’t elaborate any further than that and Kara let it go. Seeing the sober look on all their faces, Kara remembered hearing about how much Alice was moved around at Cadmus, which meant she was likely experimented on more than the others. If they forced her to use her powers and it hurt to use them… 

Every time Kara had new realization concerning Cadmus, she hated them even more. Looking at these five young people, she understood the term “experiment” was a soft way of saying Cadmus had tortured all of them. Her heart went out to each of them. Kara gave a small nod of understanding. 

After a moment, Jax lightened the mood. He looked at Holly. “Hey, I wanna see if holding one of your fireballs melts my hand.” 

Instantly, everyone pulled back in and, soon, they were all wrapped up in testing each other's abilities. Kara and Dash raced several times. They blindfolded Ella again and Kara flew her into the air, spinning her around to see if the dizziness would throw off her seeking ability. Ella laughed in Kara’s arms, and the dizziness didn’t hinder her power in the least. 

********************

Hours later, everyone was exhausted. They made their way out of the training room, laughing and smiling. Walking back down the hall, Cat and Kara hung behind the others again. 

“Thank you,” Cat said. 

“For what?” Kara asked.

Cat looked back to the group walking ahead of them. Kara didn’t miss the warm expression on her face as she watched them. “I haven’t seen them this happy since I met them.” 

Kara flashed her a grin and lightly bumped Cat’s shoulder with her own. Apparently, the afternoon of fun hadn’t helped only the meta humans relax. It had eased Cat’s mind as well. “Glad I could help.” Cat playfully bumped back. 

When they had all made their way back to the DEO’s bullpen, Alex told them, “We’ll spend some time working on contingencies. Ella, we’ll take you out to find the location. Then we’ll make our entry plan from there.” Everyone nodded their agreement. “One more thing,” Alex continued. “I’d like it if you all stayed here until this is over.”

The light mood immediately darkened. Alex was answered with frantic whispers aimed at Cat and Alice. Kara observed as Cat tried to calm them.

They became quiet and Cat looked at Alex. “Thank you for the invitation, Alex, but I think we’re happy with the current arrangements.” 

“I think they’d be safer here,” Alex countered. 

“Safer?” Alice’s voice was cold. “You think we’d be safer at a facility that was once the headquarters for Cadmus?” Kara remembered how hesitant Alice had been when they had first arrived that morning. Her eyes flicked back and forth between Alice and Alex.

Alex became defensive. “Cadmus never operated here.”

“It was born here,” Alice argued, though still expertly keeping herself calm. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to even come here today?” 

“We understand,” Kara said quietly. 

Cat placed a hand on Alice’s shoulder, a signal to let it go. “I appreciate that you want to help,” she said to Alex, “but we’re good.” She looked over her charges. “Let’s get something to eat and head back.”

Alex moved to walk them out, and the teenagers went with her. Cat lingered with Kara for a moment. “You still don’t trust the DEO,” Kara said. 

“No,” came the quick response. “But I trust you and Alex.” 

The two women glanced around them. With agents everywhere, this was no place for a tender moment. Their eyes met. “I guess you should get going,” Kara said. 

“I…” Cat paused, her expression conflicted. Cat wanted to stay. Kara wanted her to stay. “I wish we could spend some time together, talk about this morning.” 

“Well.” Kara took in Cat’s soft features. She was getting used to seeing this delicate expression on Cat’s face and she liked it. She liked it a lot. Kara especially liked that the gentle countenance was directed at her. “Law of averages, right?” Kara said. 

“Law of averages,” Cat repeated, quietly. 

They were staring. Kara pulled her gaze from Cat’s and took fleeting glance around them. No one was watching. Kara took the risk, her eyes darting to Cat’s lips and her hands cupping Cat’s cheeks. She tipped forward and stole a chaste kiss. 

It lasted a second, but Cat still had time to lean into Kara for the briefest moment. When they parted, Kara felt Cat’s hand on her chest. She grazed her thumbs over the supple skin of Cat’s face. Their hands fell away from one another and they grinned. 

“You should go,” Kara told her. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

Kara watched after Cat, admiring her as she walked toward the elevator and out to meet the others. 

*******************

Cat and the others climbed into the large SUV that Cat had rented specifically for today. They couldn’t all fit in her car, and this was more discrete and less traceable anyway. 

As they drove away from the DEO, Jax, Holly, Dash, and Ella were talking and laughing from the backseat. They were still riding high on the excitement of being able to use their abilities and have fun doing it. 

In the front seat, Alice told Cat, “Thank you for staying with us today.” 

Cat reached over to squeeze her arm. “Of course.” 

“And thank you for making sure we didn’t stay there.”

“Yes, well,” Cat said, “We can trust Supergirl and Agent Danvers. I’m sure of that.” 

“And the rest of the DEO?” Alice’s tone was quiet, keeping the conversation from the others. 

Cat didn’t answer right away. Eventually, she said, “Use the mirrors. Make sure no one follows us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begins to move on Cadmus.

It was pitch black outside. It made Alex uneasy as the small DEO contingent moved through the desert. The terrain had gotten too rocky about a mile ago, and they were forced to leave the safety of their vehicle and continue on foot, wandering in the dark. 

Except they weren't wandering. Ella's sharp, metahuman abilities were leading them straight to Cadmus's headquarters. Alex flanked the girl on her right side, following her every turn and course adjustment. Behind them, Dash, Vasquez, and two other agents followed. Each agent was wearing tactical gear and had an assault rifle strapped across their body. 

The group made their way silently through the desert, aided by the night vision goggles they were wearing. They moved slowly, trying not to stumble in the blackness. They weren't alone. High above, Supergirl was keeping a bird's eye view on them. 

Alex's in-ear comm sounded, startling her a bit as they had all been quiet for several long minutes. “Alex, I think I see what we're looking for up ahead. About another half mile.”

Alex whispered back, “Roger that, Supergirl.” She relayed the information to the others. “Another half mile.” 

“If my leg scrapes another cactus,” Vasquez spat, “I'm going to come back here and burn every last one.” 

One side of Alex's lips quirked up, though she knew Vasquez was only half joking. Not to mention, she agreed. It was hot, despite the lack of sunlight, and their gear was cumbersome. Even so, they continued crossing the desert floor. 

Ella reached out and grabbed Alex's arm, stopping her. 

“There.” The girl pointed out into the dark. Alex followed her gaze and barely recognized three towering objects in the distance. As they came closer, Alex took off her night vision goggles. Her eyes adjusted and, with the help of a little moon light, she surveyed the massive exhaust vents. 

Cadmus's entire primary facility was located underground. Exhaust vents were scattered throughout the area. These, however, were no longer in use. As Cadmus expanded the subterranean building, they shut down various sections they no longer used, leaving open a backdoor of sorts. Jeremiah had helped people get out through these vents. Alex intended to use them to get in.

Suddenly, a noise surprised them. The agents instinctively raised their weapons. Alex felt a surge of blood through her heart. Then Kara stepped forward, hands raised. 

“It's just me.” 

“Jesus,” Alex said, in a harsh whisper. “Okay, everyone, relax. I think the dark has us all a little edgy.”

“I didn't see any guards around anywhere,” Kara told them. 

“Jeremiah said no one thinks about these any more,” Ella said. 

Alex nodded. “Let's hope so.”

They made their way down a shallow slope and walked up to the three massive vents. Each one was almost two stories high and the vent slats were wide enough for them to fit through. There was no air flowing out of them, they were completely shut off. 

Alex looked back out over the rocky and unforgiving landscape. She couldn't believe Ella had made her way from here all the way to National City on her own.

“Dash.” Alex spoke gently to the boy. “You ready?”

Dash glanced nervously at their ominous entrance. He looked to Alex with one, firm nod. She smiled encouragingly at him. 

“I'll watch from the air,” Kara said. Then she stepped in to come face to face with her sister. Quietly, she told Alex, “Don't linger, even if you see him. I know you want to talk to him, but we have to get in and get out as quickly as possible. There will be time later.” 

Alex's brow furrowed against gathering emotion. From the moment Kara had told her Jeremiah was alive, all she could think of was getting him out. The idea of seeing him and not taking him with her was torturous. 

“It's so hard to think of leaving him here,” Alex said.

“I know, but we will get him out, Alex. I promise you.”

Alex reached to grip Kara's bicep, drawing strength from her sister's confidence. Nodding, Alex looked to the group. “Vasquez, you're with me and Dash. You two stay here. Keep watch and look after Ella.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” the two agents said together, and Ella came to stand next to them.

With a last look to Kara, Alex bent down and slipped between the long, thin slats of metal. Vasquez and Dash followed. 

The ventilation tunnel was dark and dry. They had to climb several yards down a long ladder. When they reached the bottom, the tunnel narrowed into hallway. Alex kept her gun drawn. 

Wanting to test the comm’s reception underground, Alex tapped it and whispered, “Supergirl, still there?” 

Kara's soothing voice came back. “Still here. It's quiet outside. I can see you guys. What's it like down there?” 

“We're in a long hallway. It was dark, but now there are lights overhead, but just bulbs. This place is old.” 

Finally the hallway ended at a floor-to-ceiling chain link fence and gate. Behind it was a wall with three doors, leading to all parts of the Cadmus facility. Alex didn't need any of the doors. She was looking for something else. 

Kneeling to the floor, Alex pulled a tool from her belt. She carefully cut a gash in the fence long enough for them to fit through. Once they were in front of the wall with the doors, they looked around. Alex immediately noticed the green glow coming from strips implanted in the wall. 

“What is that?” Vasquez asked. 

“It's the kryptonite Alice told us about,” Alex answered. “Supergirl would be powerless in this place.” She continued scanning until she found what she was looking for. 

It was a much smaller ventilation shaft, about three feet by three feet, near the ceiling at the door at the left. According to all the young people, this was the door her father had brought them out of. She could only hope following whatever was on the other side would lead her back to him. 

“Supergirl?”

“Yeah?”

Alex took a breath, trying to calm herself. “We're about to breach.” 

“Please be careful, Alex.” She could hear the concern in her sister's voice. 

“Always,” Alex responded, trying to set them both at ease. Her heart began to beat faster. They were about to crawl into the belly of the beast. There were only two outcomes: they deliver their package to Jeremiah, or they all get caught. She took a few more calming breaths as she pulled a screwdriver from her pack. With a boost from Vasquez, Alex had the vent cover was lying on the floor in no time.

Alex, Dash, and Vasquez climbed up and began crawling through the vents as quietly as possible. Alex peeked through the vent covers as they went. The section they started in was mostly empty rooms, forgotten along with the way they had entered. Alice was right, the strips of glowing green were in every room.

As they moved deeper into Cadmus, they began to hear chatter from various passageways, the sound converging in the air ducts. The three kept having to stop and wait for people to pass. It was nerve wracking. Based on Alice's intel, they had breached the facility during shift change, hoping it would give them an advantage and Cadmus's agents would be more absent minded and not hear them. It seemed to be working, though Alex's heart was still beating out her chest. 

“Alex?” 

Alex shut her eyes tight to keep herself from jumping out of her skin as Kara's voice rang in her ear. As quietly as she could, Alex answered, “Go ahead.” 

“The newer part of the facility must be lead lined. I can't see you guys anymore.” She heard her sister's anxious, heavy breaths. “You're on your own.” 

“We'll be fine,” Alex barely whispered, trying to sound confident. 

Finally, the three came to a junction in the air system. The junction was a large space where the ducts for several rooms converged and left enough area for work to be done on them. Various electrical boxes and wiring were attached to the wall. Alex wanted to get her bearings, so they carefully lowered themselves down to floor level where they were able to stand.

“Okay,” she said, keeping her voice low. It wouldn't take long before the Cadmus agents had settled into the next shift. “According to everyone's directions, the labs should be just left here. We'll come to another junction like this where the labs meet. We should be able to find my father in one of the labs connected to the junction.” 

Climbing back into the ducts, they continued. It was only a few dozen yards before they reached the next junction. They made their way down to floor level and each one began peering through vent covers trying to see into the labs and find Jeremiah.  
Suddenly, Alex suppressed a gasp. There he was, sitting at a computer console, typing notes as he glanced back and forth from a file. He wasn't alone. Three agents were in the room as well.

Alex could hardly believe it. After all these years, thinking he was gone, her eyes were pinned to the face of her father. The anxiousness surrounding her vanished and Alex was a little girl, simply longing to be reunited with her dad. She stared through the vent cover, her eyes welling with tears. Jeremiah went to reach across the table for something, and the movement brought Alex back to herself.

Controlling her emotion, Alex quietly said, “Over here.”

Dash and Vasquez came to either side of her. “That's him,” Dash said. Alex nodded slowly, unable to remove her gaze from Jeremiah, lest he disappear.

After a moment, Vasquez rested a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder. “Ma'am, are you alright?” 

Alex let out a breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. We need to find the larger vent cover that will let Dash into this room.” 

A second later, Vasquez whispered, “Ma’am?” Alex followed her friend's eyes to the floor. The cover was right next to their feet. Alex looked around the space, noticing that each attached room had these covers at the floors. Mentally chiding herself for losing focus, Alex gave Vasquez a grateful look. 

They knelt down and Alex looked from Dash to the opening. He could easily fit through it and sneak in and out, if they could remove it. 

Alex pulled a special screwdriver from her pack that would allow her to unscrew the vent from the inside. She made careful work of each screw, aware that any sound could alert the agents to their presence. Luckily, from their position in the room, everyone's back was to them. Dash held the vent firmly in place while Alex worked. 

When the last screw remained, Alex reached back into her pack. From it, she brought out a memory stick and a piece of paper. 

Handing the flash drive to Dash, she said, “This is the virus Winn made. Everything we've been working for is on this. You move as fast as you can. Get it in his pocket. Don't touch a thing.”

Dash nodded confidently, though Alex could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. She wrapped the piece of paper around the flash drive and handed it to him. Then she released the last screw. 

Slowly, Alex, lowered the large vent cover the floor. Scooting aside, she signaled with a quick jerk of her head for Dash to go. The boy took a breath. 

It was over in less than a second. The only thing Alex saw was a single piece of paper float to the floor from Jeremiah's work station. Before she realized he was gone, Dash was at her side again. 

The two silently lifted the cover back. Sweat formed on Alex's own face as she worked quickly to replace the screws. She was barely able to see Jeremiah bend down to retrieve the paper with a quizzical look. 

It took every bit of Alex's concentration to stay quiet and work the tool. After what seemed like endless time, the cover was in place. Susan and Dash quickly moved to begin heading back the way they'd come. 

“Wait,” Alex hissed. She watched her father put a hand in his pocket and freeze. “Look at it,” she spoke, almost inaudibly, willing him to see the paper. She knew it wasn't safe, not with the other agents around, but Alex couldn't help it. She wanted to see if he would recognize the handwriting. She watched him pull out the flash drive and look at the paper.

“I'll be right back,” she heard Jeremiah say. He stood and inconspicuously glanced all around the room, then made his way out. 

Breathing hard, Alex waited. They heard a door open and close. Spinning around in the junction, they focused their attention on the room next door. Jeremiah had come in, and he was alone. 

A quiet whisper came. “Alex?” 

Covering her mouth to keep a sob in, Alex moved the short distance to the small vent cover opposite them. She lightly knocked and he turned. Hesitantly, Jeremiah made his way to the wall and looked inside. His eyes widened at seeing a copy of his own eyes looking back through the thin slats.

“Alex.” Tears came to him and he quickly wiped them away.

“Dad.” She pressed her hand to the cover and so did he. Through the obstruction, their fingertips barely touched, but it was enough to make Alex's heart soar. “Dad,” she said again. 

“Alex, what are you doing here? It's not safe. Tell me you brought DEO backup.”

Alex wasn't surprised he knew she was a DEO agent. “We're getting you and everyone else out.” 

“That's too risky. You have no idea-,”

“Yes, we do. We have some inside help. The metahumans you helped escape. They found their way to the DEO.” 

Jeremiah smiled at her and Alex wished to the heavens she could wrap her arms around him. “I'm so proud of you Alex, you and your sister.” 

Alex tried to press her fingers farther into the spaces. “I love you so much, Dad.” 

“I love you, too.” His smile faded as they looked at each other. “Now you need to go.”

“Read the paper, Dad. Two in the morning, three days.” 

With a frantic nod, he said, “Go.”

Alex felt Vasquez pulling at her gear. She shook her head, wanting to stay, but with a couple backward steps, Alex climbed back into the ducts behind Vasquez and Dash. 

They made their way back through the air system hastily. Alex fought distraction and the desire to turn around and go back to her father. The thought struck her to bring him with them now. She was about to turn around when Dash turned to check on her. Alex didn't miss the fear in his eyes. He was as desperate to get out now as he had been when Jeremiah had helped him escape.

Exhaling deeply as they continued moving, Alex pushed the instinct to go back aside. Jeremiah was the key to putting their plan in motion. She couldn't sacrifice the freedom of others like Dash for her own happiness. She stayed with her team, refocusing her efforts on making her movements as stealth as possible. 

Eventually, they crawled back out into the small area where they had come from with the tall chain link fence and the doors. Squeezing back through the hole Alex cut in the fence, they were almost out.  
Pulling one last tool from her pack, Alex began the painstaking task of soldering the fence back together. She knew this part would take the longest out of any part of the operation, but it was essential to covering their tracks.

“Vasquez, take Dash. Meet up with the others and head back to the car.” 

“Not leaving you, ma'am,” Vasquez shot back without a pause. 

Eyes remaining fixed to the fence as a thin band of smoke rose from the links she was soldering, Alex said, “Susan, go. Supergirl has my back.” 

When no response came, Alex glanced up to see a frustrated look on her friend's face. “Fine,” Vasquez breathed out. With a nod to Dash, the two of the took off down the corridor. 

The sound of their footsteps was long gone before Alex finished. She tapped the comm in her ear. “Supergirl.”

“I'm here, Alex. Did you see him?”

Alex ignored the question. This wasn't the time. “Are they headed back to the car?”

“Yes. The path is clear all the way, but hurry anyway, huh?” 

The corner of Alex's lips cocked up in a half smile at her sister's protectiveness. “Doing the last link now.” Within seconds the link was done. Alex stood and surveyed the fence. No one would be able to tell it had been cut unless they were looking for the repair. “On my way.” 

Grabbing her gear, Alex rushed down the hallway. She climbed the ladder back up the ventilation shaft. It soon opened up into the wide concrete chamber and cool air turned hot again. Making her way through the large slats at the mouth of the chamber, Alex was outside. 

Just as she was rifling through her bag to find her night vision, she was swept off her feet. Making a surprised sound, Alex felt strong arms around her torso and the gentle flap of long hair against her cheek. 

“Let me get you to the others,” Kara said, near her ear. Then she asked again, “Did you see him?” 

All of Alex's anxiety washed away with the safety of Kara's proximity. She rested a hand on top of her sister's. “Yes.” It was all she had time to say before they reached the others.

They piled inside the vehicle, Supergirl watching from the air. With a punch on the accelerator, Vasquez sent dirt and rocks flying behind them as they booked it back to the DEO. 

********************

Alex, Supergirl, Susan, Dash, and Ella came into the bullpen. Everyone was waiting, and they were met with cheers. They grinned widely at the celebration. 

Jax and Holly beamed and rushed to Dash and Ella, embracing them. Alice was more subdued, a small smile on her face as she placed a hand on each of their cheeks. 

Hank offered Alex a firm handshake. “We shouldn't get excited just yet,” Alex said. “The hard part is still coming.” 

“This is the biggest step we've ever taken against Cadmus,” he responded. “You damn well bet we're excited.” Alex's smile quickly returned as he patted her on the back. 

Among the animated conversation all around, Kara craned her head, searching. In the back corner, leaning against the wall was the person she was looking for. Her eyes met Cat's and they smiled warmly at one another. 

Kara crossed the room with quick steps. As she drew closer to Cat, she had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around the woman. Adrenaline was still coursing through her and it made it difficult to resist Cat's features. They had just struck a blow against Cadmus and Cadmus didn't even know it yet. The idea excited Kara, though her thoughts lingered on her adopted father. 

When they were face to face, Cat slipped her hand lightly over Kara's, stroking her thumb over the back of it. Kara was grateful that she wasn't the only one of the two of them who wanted more.

“You're okay?” Cat asked her.

“We were perfectly safe the whole time,” Kara assured her, knowing she was partly lying. She had been so worried when Alex and the others passed through to the newer part of the facility and out of her x-ray vision. 

Cat's gaze shifted to the metahumans, gathered around each other, listening to Dash tell his daring tale from the operation. “Thank you for watching out for them.” With a squeeze on Kara's hand, she asked, “Did Alex find him?”

“She did,” Kara breathed out. 

“What did he say? Was he safe?” 

“I don't know,” Kara said, a bit frustrated. “I haven't gotten to talk to her.” As much as Kara wanted to talk to Alex, she wanted to spend time with Cat, too. “Can I come see you later?” She couldn't help asking. Since their kiss in Cat's kitchen they'd barely gotten a few hours of time together in the last week. Kara's hands were itching to touch her. 

Cat smirked and Kara knew that Cat knew the power she had over the younger woman. “I have to take them back to the hotel.” Disappointment settled on Kara and her face fell. Cat squeezed her hand again. “Hey.” Kara looked back up. “Tomorrow, when we're done here, come over.”

Kara sighed deeply. She missed Cat, but she could wait twenty-four hours. “Promise?”

Cat nodded. “No cell phones, no email. Just you and me.” 

Kara's grin returned just as Jax said loudly, “Cat! You have to come hear this.” 

With a last sympathetic glance at Kara, Cat went to join her charges and took in their excitement. Dash recounted their journey through the Cadmus facility, and their contact with Jeremiah Danvers. Everyone hung on his every word. 

As the excitement was winding down, Alex slipped alongside Kara. “I talked to him.”

“Tell me everything,” Kara said. 

Alex and Kara spent time long into the night talking about their father, sharing their hope, and soothing the fear that each one had concerning the second phase of the operation.

********************

The next day was spent on more planning and preparation. The memory stick that Alex had given her father held a virus to end all viruses. The moment he inserted it into any data port in Cadmus, the code would take over and begin shutting down various systems. First the lights, then the door security locks, secondary power, and so on. Not only that, but it would instantly begin downloading as much of Cadmus's mainframe as possible before its system was shut as well. 

Now that Alex had seen the facility first hand, she was able to better plan their infiltration. With the help of their escapee friends, Alex and Winn drew a rough outline of the place.

They had three main objectives: storm the central hive of operations housed deep inside the facility, free the prisoners, and capture Lillian Luthor. Secondary objectives included gathering physical intel such as equipment, and rescuing Jeremiah. 

The kicker was that they only had three days. That's when they'd told Jeremiah to plant the virus and trying to get another message to him would be too risky. 

While Winn, Hank, and Alex worked tirelessly on planning the mission, Kara and Vasquez focused on continuing to train the young metahumans. They had insisted on being a part of rescuing their friends, and their abilities would be helpful. 

Today, Vasquez was running drills with Jax, Holly, Dash, and Ella, while Kara worked with Alice. Alice's powers were remarkable, but the young woman found it difficult to focus them. Not to mention the pain, although temporary, that came with using the abilities. 

It was refreshing for Kara to be on the mentor side of a relationship. She had spent so much time being the mentee. As Alice had let go of her suspicion, she and Kara had been working together more. Kara respected Alice's determination and she saw potential both in her powers and her personality. Alice could easily be a hero in her own right.

Kara had set up three dummies at the opposite end of the training room. “Can you hit just the center one?” She asked. 

Alice glanced at her, unsure. “I don't know. I've never tried something like that. I just… let it come.”

With an understanding nod, Kara came up to her. Alice wasn't much younger than her, and the more time they'd spent together, the more Kara admired the young woman. “Just try. Think of pushing the vibrations in one direction.”

With a deep breath out, Alice closed her eyes. When they opened, Kara saw a penetrating focus there. Slowly, Kara felt a shaking sensation on the bottoms of her feet. She watched Alice barely bend her knees, pushing more vibration into the floor. There was a low rumbling as the concrete walls and floor began to shake. Kara could tell Alice was holding back, attempting to figure out how to move the energy in one direction. 

“Good,” Kara said, gently, not wanting to break the girl's concentration. “Now, feel the vibrations all around you.” Kara remembered the effort that it had taken to learn to control her own powers. She recalled feeling it inside her, but bending it to her will was a painstaking learning curve. “Take your time. Try to move it, anywhere.” 

Alice carefully knelt on the floor, letting her fingertips run across the surface. Kara could feel a shift. Alice was trying to use her hands to control it. She saw tiny beads of sweat forming along Alice's hairline. The pain must be starting, Kara thought. 

The first time they'd worked together, Kara insisted they stop with the first hurt filled cry from the young woman, but Alice wanted to keep going. She was set on exploring the limits of her abilities, despite the pain. Kara respected the depth of her commitment, especially because it came from a place of wanting to protect the people the cared about.

As Alice's hands moved along the floor, the vibrations moved with them. Alice took a long breath, eyes pinned to the dummies downrange. The small movements became bigger until her hands were sweeping across the floor. Then, with a pained noise, Alice quickly shot both hands together in front her body. 

The rumble grew louder, and Kara looked around, checking the integrity of the walls. The floor buckled under the pressure of Alice's power. In an instant, a long crack ran from Alice's hands, down the length of the room, the energy culminating at the back wall, sending all the three dummies flying.

Kara's stood there, eyebrows lifted, impressed at the show of force. She looked over to see Alice still on the floor, kneeling and leaning on her hands. Kara went to her. 

With a hand on the girl's shoulder, she asked, “Are you alright?” The vibrations that came with Alice's powers didn't only affect the surfaces around her. Her very body shook, from the inside out. The greater force she used, the more fierce the vibration. It shook her to the bone. 

Alice was breathing hard. “Yeah,” was all she said. 

“You did it,” Kara told her. 

Alice lifted her head to see the long crack running between her and back wall. “No I didn't. I knocked them all down.”

“Yes, but you were able to channel all of your power in one direction,” Kara encouraged. “You've never done that before. That's great!”

Alice nodded her agreement. “I guess.” 

Kara offered a hand and helped Alice to her feet. “It's okay to be proud when you do something well,” she encouraged. The tiniest smile tugged at the corner of Alice's lips as she rubbed the ache from her arms. 

“Thank you,” Alice replied simply. Kara smiled back at her, happy to be a part of the girl's progress. 

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Alex and Cat came rushing in. They stopped short seeing Kara and Alice. Alex quickly asked, “Everything alright?” 

“Feels like a damn earthquake out there,” Cat said. Her eyes went to the large crack in the floor and her annoyed expression softened. She moved past Alex and went to Alice. Looking her up and down, Cat repeated Kara's question. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” 

“It's going away,” Alice answered. 

Cat placed her hands on Alice's face, and Kara could see Cat evaluating her. She turned to Kara and stated, “We're done for today.” 

“I can do more,” Alice insisted.

Turning back, Cat said, “I know you can. Now, let's go.” 

With that, Cat began walking out of the room. None of the three women dared argue with her. They simply followed. 

********************

Later that same night, after Kara had walked through the plan with Alex for the umpteenth time, she was exhausted. The sisters said their goodbyes with the promise to start again tomorrow. There were only two more days. 

Kara pulled out her phone as she walked down the hallway to the landing she could fly out from. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Cat since she left with Alice. 

She and Cat had been stealing time together this last week. A couple of hours here, a few minutes there. Kara longed for real, intimate time to connect with the other woman. She needed Cat's presence to sooth the stress of her circumstances.

She quickly typed out a message. _‘I'm finished. Are you busy?’_

The response came before Kara reached the end of the hall. _‘No. Come over.’_

Kara breathed out, simultaneously relieved and excited at the invitation. _‘Be there in a minute.’_

Putting her phone away and stepping onto the landing, Kara shot into the air. The buildings below couldn't pass by fast enough. Normally, Kara loved her time in the air, but tonight she barely paid any attention to the stars or the moon or the wind, the things she enjoyed about flying at night. Tonight, she only wanted to see Cat. 

She slowed her pace just as the object of her affection stepped out the balcony door. Cat looked wonderful. Kara had always loved watching Cat stalk around the office in her expensive suits and dresses. She always looked powerful and in control and her impeccable clothing choices always made her look sexy. But when Kara saw her standing there, waiting for her, in linen pants and a simple camisole, Kara thought she was breathtaking. 

She floated closer until Cat's searching eyes found hers. Her blond curls had loosened and her makeup was gone. Kara was drawn by the warm and welcoming expression on Cat's face. Cat leaned forward, extending a hand. Kara took the offering and allowed Cat to gently pull her over the balcony's edge until her feet touched down. 

“I didn't realize that when you said a minute, you meant ten seconds,” Cat joked. 

Kara smiled, pulling the woman into her arms. She exhaled deeply. Her mind was already beginning to calm, leaving thoughts of Cadmus and the operation behind. Feeling Cat's hair against her cheek, she said, “I was in a hurry.” 

Cat moved out of Kara's embrace with backward steps. “I got you something. Be right back.” 

Kara reluctantly let her hand go and sat down in one of the chairs. A moment later, Cat came back with a paper box that Kara recognized. “I stopped by that twenty-four hour place I know you like.” 

Cat put the box in Kara's lap and Kara opened it to reveal a half dozen perfect donuts. “How did you know I like this place?” She was almost disbelieving. 

Sitting in the chair next to Kara, Cat answered, “You're not the only who paid attention. I watched you for two years, too, you know.” 

Kara was touched at the thought. She liked the idea that Cat had kept tabs on the things that made her happy all this time, like she was tucking the knowledge away for future use. “You keep surprising me.” 

“Well, I thought you'd be hungry.”

“You know me.” Kara meant more than just the donuts.

Cat smiled softly at her. “I do,” she said, and Kara swore she meant more than the donuts, too.

Kara quickly snatched one of the donuts and took a bite, sighing contentedly, and relaxing back into the chair. A small hand slipped into hers, intertwining their fingers and the two women fell into comfortable quiet while Kara devoured her late night treat. 

As they sat together, the breeze blew over them and Kara slowed the pace of her chewing. The thought came to her mind that it couldn't get better than this; sitting on a balcony with the most wonderful woman she'd ever met, holding her hand, and eating donuts. It felt perfect. It felt normal. Being like this, with Cat, somehow lifted the weight from her shoulders.

Kara polished off the donuts and licked the sugar from her fingers. Setting the box aside, she shifted in her seat to face Cat and saw that the woman was already watching her, her head leaning casually against the back of the chair. 

Eyes looking over Cat, Kara quietly said, “You're so beautiful.” She saw the rosy blush come to Cat's creamy cheeks and silently enjoyed that she could make someone so powerful blush. 

They continued their unabashed staring until Cat said, “We haven't really gotten to talk.” She glanced to their joined hands and stroked the back of Kara's with her thumb. “About this.” 

“I like this,” Kara told her. She didn't know what else to say. 

Cat gave a small smile. “I like this, too.”

“What else is there to talk about?” 

Lifting her head from the chair, Cat said, “You're the one that always wants to talk about everything.” 

Kara's expression darkened a bit. Cat was right. It was Kara's nature to talk things out, to problem solve, but she didn't want to figure this out or try to solve this problem. Because it wasn't a problem. This was the first thing that had ever made Kara feel like she belonged on this planet, like she was meant to come here.

She nodded slightly, agreeing with Cat's observation, but tonight she didn't want to talk. She just wanted comfort. “Sometimes you need to just take the good things without questioning it,” she said.

Cat's countenance followed suit, and she looked momentarily saddened. “Spoken like someone who's dealt with a lot of bad things.” 

Dropping her eyes, Kara reached her free hand up to cover their interlaced hands. Tracing her fingers across Cat's knuckles, she said, “All I know is that when I'm with you, I don't think about bad things. I only think about hopeful things.” Meeting hazel eyes, Kara added, “You've always done that for me, chase away the darkness.” 

Cat released Kara's hand and moved to sit across the superhero's lap, drawing Kara's head to her chest and running her fingers through Kara's soft hair. The sensation of Cat's touch in her hair melted Kara and she wrapped her arms around Cat's waist, pulling her as close as possible and nestling into her. She breathed out against the comforting warmth of the skin Cat's camisole left exposed. 

Kara had been attracted to Cat for so long. She'd fantasized about kissing her, loving her, countless times. She had admired, respected, and adored this woman in her arms since the day they'd met. Out of all the things Kara had imagined about being with Cat, she hadn't realized how affectionate she would be. Cat washing away her stress with the simple touch of her fingers. Cat reassuring her with nothing but her proximity. Kara hadn't expected this tenderness from such a fierce person and experiencing it only made her adore Cat even more. 

Gentle hands came to her face and Kara's eyes were drawn upward. “You deserve every good and happy thing in the world, Kara.” 

Their faces were so close Kara could feel Cat's breath on her lips. “You make me happy,” she whispered. 

Cat was too tempting and Kara couldn't resist. She closed the few inches to bring their lips together. Cat's hands were in her hair again. They breathed into the kiss and both women parted their lips. As the kiss deepened, Kara's hands began to wander, up and down Cat's back, across her hip, and down her thigh and back up. 

Touching Cat like this intoxicating. Kara wanted to learn every curve and dip of her body. She wanted to see every freckle and tiny childhood scar. Kara longed to know what Cat's skin felt like and what sounds she made when she was aroused. 

When Cat pressed into her, Kara arched her back from her chair and returned the enthusiasm by opening her mouth and touching her tongue to Cat's supple bottom lip. Cat responded by pushing Kara against the chair and adjusting to straddle Kara's hips. 

The kisses morphed into something deeper. Kara allowed herself to be swept along in Cat's passion. There was a tug on her hair and Kara tilted her head. Her neck was met with swollen lips and scraping teeth as Cat began an aggressive assault just under Kara's jawline. Kara couldn't suppress the moan that came from the back of her throat. 

She grasped Cat's rib cage, trying to keep a hold on reality. An aching began deep in her abdomen, growing with every suck at her neck. After long, exquisite moments, Cat pulled her lips from Kara's skin, pressing her forehead to Kara's and breathing deeply. But Kara only gave her a moment before lifting her hands to Cat's face and pulling her in for a white hot kiss that had her flushing all over.

Her hands went to Cat's sides as the two women began moving against one another. Instinctively, Kara’s hand lifted to palm one of Cat's breasts, gently kneading at it. Cat tore her mouth from Kara's and gasped at the contact. The separation was quick and Cat didn't skip a beat as she pressed their mouths back together and thrust her tongue over Kara's lip. 

Cat grabbed Kara's wrist, holding the hand in place over her breast. Kara took the invitation and began to lightly play with the nipple under the thin fabric, pinching and rubbing. 

Cat arched into the contact with a groan, tilting her head and reveling in the sensations Kara's hand was causing. Kara wanted more. She wanted to hear more, feel more. 

Cat's breathing was disconnected. But then, Kara saw a shift in her demeanor. Cat let go of her wrist and put her hand over Kara's and held onto it, stopping the ministrations over her breast. She was slowing them down. She dropped her head to Kara's shoulder, taking in several deep breaths while Kara did the same. 

Kara momentarily resented the change in pace. She wanted to touch Cat everywhere. But then Cat lifted her head and took the hand she was holding and pressed gentle kisses to it. Kara was pulled back into her adoration the instant she felt those lips and the heat inside her began to cool.

“You feel so good,” Kara said quietly, unable to open her eyes. “I want this with you. I want all of this with you.” 

Cat moved to transfer the tender kisses from Kara's hand to her temple, then her cheek. “Me, too, darling.” She pulled back and Kara finally opened her eyes. “But I absolutely refuse to put out without a few proper dates first.” 

Kara laughed and Cat smiled at her. “Are you asking me out?” 

Her smile fading a bit, Cat said, “I guess I am. Tomorrow?” 

Kara's expression became serious. “Cat, I don't know. I mean, with everything that's going on…” 

Cat moved her legs to resume her position sitting across Kara's lap. “We can choose to let circumstances dictate our actions, or we can seize our opportunities. I want to take you out. Cadmus be damned.” 

Kara's lips turned up slightly. Cat's impressiveness never ceased to amaze her. “Okay. Tomorrow.” Cat leaned in for a sweet kiss. “But after we prep and train,” Kara confirmed. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Cat grinned at her. 

“What?”

“Now who's ordering who around?” 

With a soft laugh, Kara said, “You're the one who said sleep is for slackers.” 

“True.”

“Now.” Kara settled into her seat. “Where are you taking me on our date?”


End file.
